The Set and the Strange
by teerakkkk
Summary: Kendall was that kid in his hometown. Wore weird clothes, listened to weird music. He was content in how his life was going, and even when his mother decided that it was time for them to get out of the house where his late father had built every wall, Kendall went without question; thinking nothing would really change... That is until he meets Logan.
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've been on here. I was dealing with a lot of personal stuff, so the story was on a major hiatus until all of it got figured out… and then being the idiot druggie that I am I forgot the password to my account so I had to make a new one and re type the ENTIRE story. But, it's alright because now I shall update much more often, and I've gained new inspiration, the story shall go further with no setbacks! Anyways on with the program!**

**Chapter One: Jamestown**

My father always told me that I was an eccentric little thing, and I guess it wasn't until later years after he had passed that I realized what that meant. Where I came from I was 'that kid' you know, the one who sat alone at lunch, not that he had no one to sit with, he just chose to sit alone. People are too much to handle, books are his friends. Knows way too much about the little things that make up our universe, listens to weird music. Never picked on, but never really befriended by the masses.

That was me, the loner, the weird quiet guy who was nice to everyone when he actually acknowledged the world around him. I was comfortable where I was in the strange city of Chicago, and before the beginning of my junior year of high school my mom decides that we should get away from the city where we had both spent our whole lives. I knew why she had wanted to do it, she couldn't stay in the home where her husband had built every wall, laid every brick, hung every picture… and I understood, she had nothing to explain to me.

"Kendall," I heard my mother call to me from down the hall, "are you finished packing up?"

I sighed as I sat up on the middle of my floor; here I was getting ready to leave behind the house where I'd spent my entire childhood. Not a care. Kind of scares me how I take things sometimes, but my mom needed this. So I would go without question.

"Yeah, ma," I called back to her as I grabbed my backpack from the floor and stood. I put my headphones in my ears and hit play on my iPhone. _Underneath the bridge, top has sprung a leak. and the animals that I've trapped have all become my pets_. I chuckled to myself as I thought about how happy Kurt Cobain automatically made me. I looked at the walls as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. Bare, nothing I had grown used to seeing hung from hooks in the paint. I sighed and continued down the stairs and out to the car, my mom already sitting in the passenger's seat.

I shook my head as I opened the door and got into my little silver BMW. I took out my headphones and handed my phone to my mother. She plugged it into the stereo and hit play.

"So I take it I'm driving all the way to Minnesota?" I asked as I fastened my seat belt.

She looked at me and smiled, giving a simple nod. I raised an eyebrow at her as I began to pull away from the house. I'll do anything for the woman, what can I say?

* * *

We entered the town of, whatever this town is called, and I looked around as I drove through the lamp lit streets. This town was cute, and looked mighty well off.

"I hope that the people here aren't as stuck up as this town seems," said my mother shaking her head. I looked at her wondering, as I always do, how she can read my mind.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I told her with a smile as she lit a cigarette for her and myself. I took it from her with a bow of the head and took a long drag; I hadn't had a cigarette since Wisconsin.

"You always have been a younger prettier version of me," she explained with a wink.

I laughed and shook my head, this woman. She gave me directions as we made our way to our new house. She pointed to a house a little bit away from downtown as we made our last turn.

"Is that it?" I asked with a little anticipation. The house was adorable it was just like any other old fashioned, Italian styled house. But it was precious, brick climbing up the front wall with a huge wood door, and vines reaching to the top of the chimney. Then I got a weird feeling that I had been to this place before. I looked at my mother and she looked near in tears as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, this is it," She got out of the car and sat on the hood as we watched the movers take our furniture and various knick knacks inside, "this is the house that your father grew up in."

I looked to her and put my arm around her shoulder, giving her the comfort I knew she needed. She looked at my phone and looked for a song to play as it was still plugged into my stereo. _Today I may not have a thing at all, except for just a dream, or two._ I smiled and closed my eyes as I laid my head down upon my mother's. Frank Sinatra, my father's favorite. I began to sing the words along with him and swayed with my mother under my arm.

"Come on," I said hopping off the hood and holding out my hand to her, "dance with me."

She looked at my hand and smiled as she took it. I held it up high as she put her left hand on my shoulder. I brought my hand to her waist and we started to sway as I continued to sing to her. _But with you there by my side I'll soon be turning that tide, just wait._ I nuzzled my nose into her hair and held her close as I felt the eyes of the movers on my back. I smiled and took my hand away from my mother's flipping them off; she chuckled and looked up at me.

"I'm okay now, let's get unpacked," she said to me.

I shook my head, and got out my cigarettes and lit one, "I'm going to unpack later, and I want to go get some coffee. But first I'm gonna go in and change," I said taking a drag of my cigarette. I started towards the house, and before stepping inside I turned to her and held the cigarette out in front of me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you can smoke in the house, Ken," she yelled to me before walking over to the movers.

I walked inside and stood on the entrance as I examined all the work the movers had done. The couches were already in the living room along with the coffee table and the entertainment center, but no television. I raised an eyebrow and looked to the stairs and the three doors at the top. I made a mental note to check out those rooms when I got back from my coffee excursion. I made my way through the living room and turned where I saw all of my boxes set in front of a door near the entrance to the kitchen. I looked at the boxes until I found the one I was looking for, _Darth's Crap_; I smirked at my mother's crudeness and lifted the box. I opened the door by my boxes and descended the stairs, my mom just knew me to well. My room was the entire basement of this old house, newly finished which I was somewhat mad about. But there was still one wall completely covered in brick near opposite the stairs. I walked into the bathroom that was through a door on the wall left of the brick. I looked myself over in the mirror before stripping down to my boxers.

I was decent looking, I guess. I was slim with muscles that were toned just the right amount to actually look like I did something other than sit around and read. I looked at my face, my mom told me that I was the handsomest thing she'd ever seen but I just didn't see it. My nose and cheek bones were sprinkled in freckles, and my eye brows were just a little big for my liking. I did, however, like my smile only because it reached my strangely green eyes in the best way. My hair deep brown color faded short on the sides and much longer on the top, which was pushed up and over to the left with a sort of swoop. I reached into the box and pulled out a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans and slipped them on my legs. I reached back in, and after some digging I found my loose, seven sizes too big white tank top with a skull on it. I slipped it over my head and proceeded to put a black hooded jacket over it making sure to leave the hood up on my head.

"Now, where is my jean jacket?" I asked myself as I rummaged through the box. After about taking everything in the box out I remembered that my mom was wearing it on the trip out here. I ran to the stairs and ascended them two at a time. I made my way to the front door and was stopped by my mother.

"Where's the fire, sweetheart," she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Just running out to get the jean jacket that you took without my permission," I answered giving her the best fake scowl I could muster before smiling. She punched me lightly in the shoulder and went over to the newly hung coat rack where my jacket was settled. I took it from her, and kissed her on the cheek before exiting the house.

I pulled the jacket over my arms and put down the hood before entering my car and putting on my seatbelt. I looked around for the auxiliary cord to plug my phone into the speakers when there was a tap on my shoulders. I turned to see my mother holding out my glasses to me. I mentally face-palmed and reached for the glasses, I put them on then looked at her and smiled wide.

She looked at me in what I can only say was the most loving way possible, and said, "My handsome man," before walking back towards the house.

I hit shuffle on my phone, and Santigold came over the speakers. I put my head back and just listened as I turned up the bass and started my car. I backed out of our small driveway and began my journey through downtown, the music filling the air as I drove through the now darkening downtown of, whatever this city was called… I should really try to learn the name of this place sooner or later. I passed one coffee house and examined it, deeming it wasn't the kind of thing I was looking for I lit a cigarette and drove on. There goes two, and… three. I was coming up on a coffee house that I was instantly drawn to; call it intuition, or whatever but its where my mind told me to go. So, I pulled into the small messed up parking lot a few lots down from the coffee house and parked my car. I grabbed my raggedy black beanie from the glove box and placed it over the back of my head, just over the tops of my ears, and got out of the car while unplugging my phone from the stereo.

The walk to the coffee joint wasn't too out of the ordinary; I just sort of listened to the things going on around me – Silence mostly, except for the sound of cars slugging by through the busy streets of downtown, and the occasional laugh from friends or people on dates. I entered the coffee house and was hit by a rush of heat and the smell of roasting coffee. Then, music, just the simplest of music by an artist I couldn't place a name on. The look of the place was so hippiesque that it made me smile, I liked this kind of atmosphere, these kinds of people. I walked up to the counter and stood in line behind a guy not much shorter than I, four maybe five inches. He had pretty cool hair is all I could really tell; short on the side and longer on top all messed up like he'd just rolled out of bed, brilliant. My eyes began to wander as I listen to the music. _Bless my heart, and bless my soul. I didn't think I'd make it to twenty-two years old._ I started to tap my foot and shake my head back and forth when I was brought back by a sound that made my legs quiver.

The guy in front of me had groaned, and was now standing more at an angle than before holding his wallet searching intently for something. "God, it was just in here," he groaned out, his voice making me shake a little in my boots. Low and raspy, yet still full of youth it was excellent, music to my ears really. "It was just here I swear," he said putting his hands on the counter, his head slinking down.

I chuckled inwardly as I reached into my back pocket to fish out my wallet. "Let me get that for you," I said smiling, I stepped next to him and looked up at the menu in front of me, "do you mind if I ask you to order something for me too," I asked looking at the boy next to me with a slight smile on my lips.

He just looked at me with a look on his face that almost looked like shock. "No, no. You don't have to do that, it's really alright." He said looking down at the counter again.

"Nope, I'm paying for it, now what's good? I'm thinking something kind of chocolately," I said drawing out the end of the last word. He looked to him and raised an eye brow, smiling slightly as he looked back up at the menu.

"Do you like actual coffee," he asks. When he looked up at me I realized that I had been staring at him for quite a while without saying anything. I blushed and looked up at the menu, nodding my head as an answer. "He'll have a Vente Caramel Mocha Latte, James," he said smiling at me," and make sure to put extra whipped cream on top."

"You've got it buddy," the boy I now knew to be James said with a smile.

"How'd you know I liked whipped cream so much," I asked smirking at him, god those eyes. They were this really light brown color, and his eyelashes were thick a long. _Phew, is it getting hot in_ _here?_

"You just seemed like the kind of guy who would, I guess," he responded holding out his hand to me, "Logan Philip Mitchell, pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile.

I looked his hand over before reaching out and taking it. I took in his whole appearance; he was just, beyond description. He was wearing tight khaki pants, and a grey pair of Converse. His black sweater vest clung to his torso tightly with a red and blue plaid, long sleeve shirt underneath it, and his jacket hung well on him as well, "Kendall Donald Knight, its swell meeting you as well," I said with a smile.

"Hey, that rhymed," He said giving my hand a shake, and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I guess it did, fancy that."

I'm not sure how long we stood there just staring at each other, but I was snapped out of the deepness that is Logan Philip Mitchell by the sound of my name being called out. I paid for the coffee and turned to Logan with a smile, "Wanna have a seat?"

"Can we sit outside," he questioned taking his drink out of my hands.

"We can sit where ever you please, sir," I stated stretching my arm out toward the door as we began to walk. I walked a little faster and opened the door holding it open for him, he smiled at me and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"How come I've never seen you around before, I mean we only have two high schools here and you can't be any younger than I am," Logan asked before taking a slightly over-cautious sip of his coffee.

"I've actually only lived here in…" I froze up, realizing that I still had no idea what the name of this town was," um, whatever this town is called, for like an hour," I finished before rubbing the back of my neck and taking a gulp of my coffee.

"Oh, so you're totally new," he asked stopping in front of a maroon colored Honda, which I could only assume is his car.

"Is it that obvious," I realized that /I asked this question redundantly seeing as I just told him that I'd only lived here for a few hours.

"Considering you don't even know the name of this town," he mocked, smiling before taking another cautious sip of his coffee, "No, it's not that obvious."

I chuckled and watched him lean against the hood of the car, I joined him and looked at the store across the street from where we stood, smiling to myself when I noticed it was a head shop. My mother would be glad to hear there was going to be pot around, as well as myself for that matter.

"Where'd you move here from," he asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Chicago."

"You moved from Chicago to Jamestown, Minnesota," he asked with an apologetic look on his face, "do you miss it so much already? Were your friends sad to see you leave? Why'd you have to move," he asked really fast, running a few of his words together as he ramble them out.

I chuckled; he was adorable, "Uh, not particularly. Didn't really have anyone that I think would be considered a friend, so nothing there to miss. Mom's personal stuff," I listed off nudging him with my shoulder, "did I answer all of them?"

"Yeah, but you answered the last one very vaguely," he smiled pushing me lightly, "care to elaborate?"

"My father died a few years ago, I guess it just got to be too much for her. Everything must've reminded her of him," I rambled out, realizing that I'm just getting into a really personal topic with a guy I didn't know, but I continued, "I had no argument; I knew that it's what she needed to do so I stand behind her one hundred percent."

I looked over at him with a smile; he blushed and looked down at his cup, "I'm sorry, that your dad died, I mean."

"Don't worry about it, the pains dulled."

"Really, that's a really big thing. Most people are devastated for years and years at a time," he said with a confused look on my face.

"Its fine," I said with a reassuring grin, "my father and I were really close, but he taught me that death was totally natural. After he passed I was sad, of course, but I just try to remember that while he was here he made his life a true work of art."

"Oh, well, I'm glad that you're emotionally alright," Logan said with more happiness, he added a small nudge to my shoulder after he had said it.

"Thank you," I said taking another gulp of my coffee, "So where do you go to-"I began to say before I was cut off by my phone screaming at me from my pocket. I looked at him with an apologetic smile and help up a finger. "Hello… Hey, ma… Yeah I found a coffee place, and I made a new friend," I said smiling at Logan who looked up at me with a questioning look.

I raised an eyebrow at him then went back to talking to my mom, "You want me home now… Yeah, sorry, sorry no that's fine… I'll see you in a few… And, I love you, bye." I hung up the phone and slid it into my jacket pocket before looking over at Logan; he still had that look on his face, "What's with the look?"

"You want to be friends… with me?" He asked with a slight nervous tone to his voice.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I want to be," I questioned with a reassuring smile.

He smiled, and held out his hand again, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kendall Donald Knight. Thank you again for paying for my drink, I'll repay you somehow."

I took his hand then shook my head, waving my hand around signaling not to worry about it, "No it was my treat. It's just nice to have met someone tolerable within my first night here. I hope to see you again soon."

Logan reached into the pocket of his leather jacket pulling out a pen. He grabbed my hand and began to write something down on the palm of it, it tickled but I held my resolve choosing to smile at him instead of laughing at the feeling. He finished and capped his pen before walking around to the driver's seat and getting in. He started his car and began to pull out of the small parking lot. I watched as he drove away before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a cigarette, as I sparked my lighter and lifted the flame to my cigarette I noticed the name he had written on my hand. _Jamestown._

I chuckled at this before walking over to my car and getting in the driver's side. I put my head back and took a slow drag of my cigarette; _maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter Two: Jamestown Prep**

I awoke with a feeling that I could only characterize as conviction. As I rummaged around in my closet for something suitable to wear, this was my first day at a new school after all I had to look decent, I decided to go with a loose fitting, dingy white tank top, a light was denim button up, and my favorite black leather jacket over the top. I grabbed my favorite pair of faded skinny jeans and walked into my bathroom, turning the shower onto it's highest setting and sat on the floor of the tub.

_Alright, new place, new school, new people… I can handle this._ After washing off I left the comfort of the warm water and began to dry off, paying close attention to the drying of my hair. I put a little gel in my hands and ran it through my hair until it swept over just the right way. I looked myself over in the mirror before putting my clothes on and walking to my room, grabbing my black combat boots I ascended the stairs.

Now I'm sitting in my mother's bathroom with her as she loaded a bowl into one of our shared pipes, Ricky, who was a long, black, glass Sherlock. She was talking about something, either about school or her job; I don't know all I could hear was Lana Del Rey singing through the speakers of her iPod dock. _You're screwed up and brilliant, look like a million dollar man so why is my heart broke._ I started to sway my head as I took the pipe my mother was handing out to me. Lighting the bowl, I slowly inhaled and held the smoke in my lungs; I looked up into the air and watched the smoke roll from my mouth toward the ceiling.

"Kendall," my mother said snapping her fingers in my face, "are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine ma."

"Alright, well then are you gonna pass that or what," she asked with a sly grin. This made me chuckle, my mother always SO impatient.

"As you wish madam."

She took the pipe from me and took a long slow hit; she rolled her neck and blew the hit towards me before reaching over and grabbing her cigarettes from atop the toilet. "So what's with this school I'm going to, why is there a cross on the fifty-billion page manual you left on my bed last night," I asked her reaching out and taking the cigarettes she held out to me.

"Well," she said with a little hesitation, "it's a religious school." She handed me the pipe and I took a hit waiting for her to continue, when she didn't I looked at her, raising an eyebrow urging her to continue. "Its ranked one of the top schools in the country, and it has a wonderful theatre department. It's only a few minutes from here, and I didn't have many other options since it is one of the two schools here. Oh, and there's a…" she paused taking a drag of her cigarette as I lit my own, "there's a uniform."

I let out a small chuckle looking to my mother with a smile, "You do realize that I will _not_ be wearing that, correct?"

"Oh, I know," she said with a small snicker, "I didn't expect anything less of you, sweetheart."

"Then there are no problems," I said taking the pipe from her and slowly inhaling the smoke.

"You'll have to go to mass on the first Wednesday of every month…" she said quietly looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Ma, its fine, just because I don't believe in 'God' doesn't mean I can't sit through praising him for an hour," I put my hand on her cheek turning her head so she was facing me, "it's a small price to pay so you can be happy."

She smiled as she leant into my touch, "How'd you grow up to be so perfect?"

"I think it had something to do with my wonderful parents," I spoke with a smile on my face.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and noticed the time; I had to be going soon. I reached to my left and grabbed my boots slipping them on my feet before standing and holding a hand out to my mother. She took it and stood, pulling me in for our usual goodbye hug. I pulled back and looked at her; with a smile on my face I rubbed her arm before kissing her on the cheek. I left her and made my way downstairs, I went to my room and grabbed my backpack, my cigarettes, and my glasses and made my way to the front door.

I got into my car and turned it on heat on full blast, _Damn it's freezing here_.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it before I felt a tap on my shoulder, which in turn made me jump and drop it. I reached down and picked up the cigarette before looking to my left and seeing my mother leaning in my window. She held out a small box which I recognized all too well, I smiled at her and took the box from her putting it in my glove box, the smell of pot emanating from it like a newly lit candle.

"Just in case everything at school is too much to handle," she spoke with a smile.

"Thanks, ma," I said plugging my phone into the stereo and hitting shuffle, Cocorosie filling my car. I pulled away from the house and began my journey to a place I deemed to be the end of me. _Slow is smooth and smooth is fast_, I thought to myself as I sped down the road.

* * *

As I walked through the campus I blared music from my phone into my ears. I was getting so many weird looks, not that they were particularly dirty looks just like 'what the hell is that creature' kind of looks. I listened to Tyler the Creator rap about murder into my ear as I entered the main building, observing all of the kids I walked past on my way to the office. _God, these uniforms are a sin_, I thought to myself as I pushed the door to the office open.

I looked around the room, this place could probably give Harvard a run for its money in the prestigious category. Everything was clean and polished as well as organized, the lights were dim but the sun shone through the window in the back of the large room, birds chirping outside in the trees.

"Excuse me," I was brought out of my thoughts by a cherubic voice pointed at me, "may I help you young man?"

I looked the woman over; she was a short, thin, maybe upper-twenties, angel of a woman. She smiled at me, and I returned the smile before reaching into my bag and pulling out a folder my mom had set in my bag with a note on the front cover: _Give to the office secretary_. I took out my headphones and held out the folder to her. "My name is Kendall Knight, and I'm starting here at this school today."

She took the folder, and opened it reading a few things before looking at me and motioning towards a door at the back of the room, "Alrighty then, Mr. Roque has been awaiting your arrival. If you'd just go through there he should be waiting."

I took the folder from her hand and walked towards the door, taking a deep breath I opened the door and entered the room. Basically a smaller version of the office, except the large bookcase behind the desk filled to the brim with books. I looked to the man sitting near the window in a comfy looking chair in front of a coffee table. He looked up at me with a smile before motioning me to sit in the chair across from him.

"Kendall, it's nice to finally meet you," he said reaching out his hand towards me, "your father used to yap my ear off about you when he'd come back to visit."

I looked at him with a confused expression before taking his hand with a smile and a slight squeeze, "You knew my father?"

"Only since the day I entered second grade," his eyes showed a glint of sadness before he continued, "I'm sorry that he's not here anymore."

I smiled and waved my hand in the air, "Don't worry about it, I don't."

Mr. Roque nodded his head before taking in my attire, "I see you got your fashion sense from him." I chuckled and nodded my head, "Now your mother said that the dress code would be a problem for you, so I will allow you to dress as you please," he said with a smile before his face turned to a more stern look, "just don't make me regret it."

I shook my head with a soft snicker, "No need to worry sir, it won't be a problem."

"I'm only doing that because your father was the same way when we attended school here," he said before looking towards the door, "now you come to me for anything you need, my door is always open. Go get your schedule from Kelly and get off to class. Don't want you to be late on your first day."

I shook his hand before standing and exiting the room, walking up to Kelly and giving her a big smile. She blushed and handed me a schedule from her desk, "Now I have a boy coming in to show you around to all of you classes, but I don't know where he could be..."

Just then the office door opened, and a familiar groan rang in my ears. "Jo, I really don't want to have to do this," Logan said with another groan. I smiled to myself, _figures_.

"Well it's either show the new kid around, or sit in Pre Calc until you want to shoot yourself, you pick," another voice said, this one soft and angelic, the sound of the girls heels clicking in my ears.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy this."

I turned around and looked at Logan with a sly smile, "Sorry, I don't mean to be an inconvenience."

The look on his face when he looked up at me was precious, the one the girl standing next to him gave was one of pure amusement at her friend. He shook his head before giving me a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi," the girl said with a beautiful smile, "my name's Jo, Jo Taylor."

She held her hand out to me and I took it with a small squeeze, "Hello, Jo. My name's Kendall."

I looked over at Logan with a raised eyebrow, and he blushed and looked away from me. "Loges, its rude not to say introduce yourself," Jo exclaimed her voice getting a little higher towards the end of her statement.

"Yeah, Logan," I said with a small holding out my hand, "not that we haven't met before, but it's still common courtesy."

Jo looked between the two of us with a confused expression. "Wait. You two already know each other?"

Logan took my hand and shook it, I ignored the small tingling sensation our contact made run up my spine, "Yeah, this is the guy I told you about… from yesterday."

Jo looked at me, examining me before her eyes went wide, "Oh, so this is the guy from the coffee house." He took his hand from mine and I missed the contact immediately, he looked to her with a scowl on his face.

"Yes," he said with emphasis, "it is." He looked at me, this time a small smile on his lips which I returned instantly.

"Did you enjoy your coffee," I asked as we exited the office walking down the hall towards the stairs. He nudged me with a smile as Jo walked behind us watching our little exchange.

"It was delicious, as it always is," he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "and how was your latte?"

We turned left at the end of the corridor and continued down a hall full of lockers, "It was excellent, thanks for picking something good."

"I do my best," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey guys, do you realize we walked past Kendall's homeroom," Jo asked but we both chose to ignore her subconsciously, "Jesus."

"So, are you all unpacked," He asked me as I leant up against the lockers.

"Yeah mostly, all of my stuff still needs to be put up on my walls and connected to stuff," I said mentally making a note to get all of that done after school," My ma's got the rest of the house completely unpacked!"

"Jeez," said with a flabbergasted expression, "that's a lot of unpacking for just one woman."

"I have a theory that she's not even a woman to begin with," I exclaimed as I threw my left hand over my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and continued, "sometimes I just pretend she's another kind of celestial being… which would make me an alien, and I suppose I'm alright with that. It sure would explain a lot."

He laughed at my remark before looking at his watch, "I believe the late bell rang, Ken."

"Yeah, and I think Jo already went to class," I rubbed the back of my neck looking down at my feet, "sorry for making you late to class and stuff."

"Hey," Logan said putting his hand on my shoulder, "no harm done, no need for the frown."

I looked to his hand on my shoulder before flashing a smile his direction, "Well get to class, I don't need you getting detention. Then I'd really feel like an ass."

He chuckled before lightly punching me in the shoulder, "Just meet me out here after the bell."

"Will do."

* * *

As I walked down the long corridor to my fourth class which would undeniably be my favorite, theatre, I heard the sound of my name in an all too familiar voice and the approaching click of heels.

"Hello, beautiful," I said as Jo linked arms with me as we continued on, "what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well my good sir, I happen to have theatre with you this period," she chimed.

I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow as we walked towards the large double doors at the end of the corridor, "How'd you know I had theatre this hour?"

"Loges told me, of course," she exclaimed as she entered through the door I was holding open for her. _He was talking about me_, I thought to myself with a smile as I sat behind Jo in the two rows of seats toward the middle of the classroom.

"Does this mean that I'll be having lunch with you as well," I asked as I retrieved my pencil bag from my back pack.

"Yes sir," she said with a smile, "you get to spend the next hour and a half with me, don't you feel special?"

I scoffed at her statement, "Unbelievably so."

Just then the teacher walked in with a sort of grace about her plump figure. She adjusted her glasses on her nose before yelling to get our classmates attention, "Alrighty class, attention. Welcome to Acting One, you can refer to me as either Miss J or Jess, nothing more. I give great pride in welcoming you all to my class."

She walked to the board and wrote the agenda for the day, "To begin this class period we will be choosing the partners that you will have the rest of the year. Choose carefully, this person could very well be the reason you get through this class unscathed."

I leant forward to tap Jo but before I could say a word she beat me to the punch, "Wanna partner up, Kenny?"

"It's like you read my mind, sweets," I said with a smile, "how'd you know I was gonna ask you?"

"Because everyone else in this class is shit," she chimed with a flip of her hair.

I laughed and began to pay attention to Miss J as she spoke to the class about the importance of letting go. _Yep, this was definitely going to be my favorite class._

Jo and I, arms locked, laughed as we made our way to the lunch room. As we entered the large commons area my eyes immediately began to search for a certain brown eyed boy.

"He'll most likely be at our table already," she said giving me a knowing look before continuing, "his class is much closer than ours."

"I wasn't... I mean how did you..." I sputtered taken aback by her statement with a blush creeping from my neck to my freckled cheeks.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure you weren't." she said with a chuckle before tugging at my arm, "now come on, I'm beyond hungry."

After we got our food we walked towards the back of the lunch room, my eyes instantly finding Logan sitting at a table with two unfamiliar faces, and one slightly familiar one.

"Everybody, this is Kendall," Jo chimed motioning towards me with her free hand, "Kendall this is James, Camile, and Carlos."

I waved at them putting on my best smile; they all greeted me with warm looks before my focus landed on the guy sitting next to Camile, James.

Then it hit me, "You're the barista from that coffee shop I went to yesterday, aren't you?"

"Why, yes that would be me," James piped up, "it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again as well," I said as Logan slid to the left so I could take the seat next to him. I looked over at him with a smile before I heard a statement directed at me.

"Oh, so you're the kid that everyone's talking about," Carlos said before giving me a quick once over.

"People are already talking about me," I said looking over at Logan again this time his eyes meeting mine and capturing them, "great."

"It's nothing bad, I promise," Carlos confirmed with a soft smile, "just that you look like you do a lot of drugs, which I can totally see. Not that I have a problem with it of course."

"All the girls in my class were all but swooning over you," said Camile with a flirty smile playing at the corner of her lips, "which I can also totally see."

"Yeah, too bad he plays for the other team," Jo chimed causing me to choke on my milk. We had gotten into some pretty personal topics in our last class, but I hadn't expected her to just come out and say it. In all honesty I didn't mind, it just took me by surprise is all.

Logan started to rub circles in my back as I came down from my coughing fit, "Jo, you don't just blatantly talk about people's personal business like that."

"What, he said that it wasn't a secret," she retorted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's fine, it's fine," I said looking at the rest of them with an apprehensive look on my face, hoping they wouldn't all hate me this being a Catholic school and all, "you guys don't have a problem with that... do you?"

They all shook their heads in unison, before looking between Logan and I with wide smiles. I raised an eyebrow and looked to him; he was just sitting there eating his food as if trying to avoid their gaze.

"Well good, does anyone need their trays dumped," I asked looking around the table as I was handed every one of their trays, "cute, guys."

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Jo's eyes were on me, a knowing look on her face as well as on the rest of my friends' as well, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"We just want you to be happy, Loges," James spoke putting his hand on my arm, "you can't keep lying to yourself about this."

The same argument, as always.

"He's fucking gorgeous, Logan," Jo exclaimed throwing her hands into the air, "and he's totally into you!"

"I'm not discussing this," I said giving them all a scowl.

"But, Log-" Carlos began before I cut her off with a glare.

"Hush, he's coming back," I said in a hushed tone. Kendall sat down next to me before holding out a cookie to me.

"I thought you could use something sweet," he said with a smile, _God that smile_.

"How'd you know that M&M cookies are my favorite," I asked taking the cookie and biting into it.

"Oh, I don't know," he said with that smile still sitting on his lips, "you just seem like the kind of guy that would like M&M's I suppose."

I chuckled before nudging him lightly with my shoulder. I noticed my friends watching our interaction with smiles on their faces. I shook my head before putting my bag over my shoulder, "Well I'm heading off to class, Kendall do you need help finding your next class?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said with a smile and grabbed his bag before waving to our table, "I hope to see more of all of you!"

They all said their goodbyes as I watched him interact with the people that meant the most to me. _They all already love him, amazing._

As Kendall and I made our way up the stairs he put his arm over my shoulder and I leaned into his embrace, "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

The question took me by surprise, and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why would you like to know?"

"Because I'd like to hang out with my new friend, and Jo has me booked for the rest of the week," he said with a smile.

"Oh, well nothing really. Probably just gonna study and hang out with my parents."

"Lame, you'll be doing no such thing," he said with a determined look on his face, "Don't drive to school on Friday I'll be picking you up in the morning."

"We'll see, Knight," I said looking up at him with a smile.

"Can I have your number," he asked now staring very intently at his feet as I opened my locker and grabbed my books for the rest of the day.

"Give me your hand," I said getting out a sharpie from my bag. I wrote my number on his forearm before putting the pen back in my bag and urging him to continue walking.

"I believe this is your class sir," I said stopping and turning to him.

"Thank you for being my escort," he said looking up at the room number before continuing, "I'll see you in forty-five."

"See you soon, Ken," I said before smiling at him a turning on my heels to head to class. Seconds after he left my presence I got a text: **Guess who**. I chuckled before replying and putting the phone back in my pocket, _If this boy doesn't break me I don't know what will_.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter Three: First Timers**

**Kendall's POV:**

Finally, the end of the day and I was headed to meet Jo in the parking lot. I put my head phones in and started to dance around a little as I walked to my car. I was half way when I felt a tap on my shoulder; I jumped before turning around to see Jo standing there with Logan.

"Do you realize that you've been dancing since you left the halls," Jo asked me with a laugh.

"I give no fucks," I said as we walked to my car. I looked to my left and noticed Logan walking with us still and raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why I have been graced with your presence?"

He looked up at me with a sheepish look before looking down at his feet, "I locked my keys in my car, is there any way I could hang out with you guys, just until my mom gets home?"

I chuckled at this, "Hm, let me think about that." I unlocked my car doors and got in followed by Jo. I started the car and looked out my window to see Logan still standing on the outside, "What are you doing out there?"

"You told me you had to think about it..." he said with a blush.

"Get in the car you knuckle-head, of course I'd love nothing more than to spend today with you," I said with a smile. He got into the backseat and I plugged my phone in before lighting a cigarette and rolling down my window.

"You smoke?" Jo asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am," I replied taking a long drag of my cigarette, "I hope that's okay with you guys."

"Of course, do what you have to do," she chimed before I plugged in my phone to the stereo. I went to the last song I was playing before they nearly gave me a heart attack, Come and Get It by Krewella. I started to bounce around as I exited the parking lot. The song was starting off slow as it always did and I got questioning looks from both of my passengers, then just as we got onto the main road the song dropped and I began to dance harder.

"This is the shit," Jo yelled over the music as she danced in the passenger's seat bobbing her head up and down and wagging her index fingers back and forth.

"I know right, they're even better live," I yelled looking in my rear view to see what Logan was doing, and to my surprise he was dancing around as well, "um, I hope you guys are alright with meeting my ma. I apologize in advance for her, she's not human."

They both chuckled as the next song began to play and we resumed dancing until we pulled into my driveway. I dug my little black box from my glove box, lighting another cigarette before we entered my house, "Ma, I'm home! And I brought company!"

"Is she going to mind us being here," Logan asked with a worried look on his face. I laughed and shook my head before two arms were wrapped around me.

"I missed you all day," my mother shouted while tightening her grip on me, "that's it, you're being home schooled!"

I turned into her embrace and wrapped my arms around her, "That won't do, then I wouldn't get to see my new friends, woman."

She looked beyond me to the two figures standing near the doorway watching our little interaction, the smiled, "Hey guys, I'm Mama Knight."

"Hi, Mama Knight," Jo said before holding out her hand to my mother, "my name's Jo Taylor."

My mother smiled at her before walking past her hand and embracing her, "It's nice to meet you sweetie. And who are you?"

Logan looked like he was caught off guard, but quickly regained composure, "Logan Philip Mitchell, ma'am," he said holding out his hand. I shook my head as I watched my mother pull him into a quick embrace.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said before turning to me, "Kendall, honey, I'm going to go talk to Michelle. Do you and your friends care to join me?"

"I know that I'm going to join you, ma," I looked at my two new friends who both shared the same confused look, "Would you guys like to join us in conversing with Michelle?"

They looked at each other before looking at me and nodding hesitantly.

We all made our way upstairs before and entered my mother's room just in time to see her unwrapping a bong from the paper constraining it, "New bong, ma?"

"Yeah, I stopped by that head shop you told me about and I couldn't resist it," she said with a proud smile, "and I refused to smoke out of it without you."

"How considerate of you," I laughed out before laying on her bed and sitting up on my elbows to look at my two new friends who were standing awkwardly in the doorway, "if you guys don't want to smoke no one is forcing you, but don't just stand there have a seat!"

They both walked forward and sat on the bed with me as my mother began to put the new bong together. "What are you guys smoking," Logan asked with a raised eyebrow before my mother and I burst out in laughter, "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, sweetie," my mother said with a smile on her face, "you really are as innocent as you look."

"Come on, ma, give him a break," I said wiping a fake tear from my eye before turning to look at him, "We will be smoking some of the best marijuana product this town has ever seen, do you partake?"

Logan looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, "I've never done it before, is it scary?"

This question ensued another laughing fit from my mother and I, when I calmed down I put a hand on his back, "Not in the least, it's probably the most relaxing thing I can think of."

He looked hesitant looking over to Jo to see what her response would be. She sat there for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face before nodding her head, "I've always wanted to try it, so why not?"

"Atta girl," I said before pounding her fist with mine and reaching under the bed grabbing my mother's little wooden box. I opened it and took a whiff before handing it to my mother who quickly loaded a bowl. She sparked it up and inhaled twisting the bowl slightly before pulling it out and taking in a sharp breath clearing it with ease.

She passed it to me along with a lighter before blowing out the smoke, almost filling the room, "Have you named her yet, ma?"

"I figured we'd name her together, my love," she chimed as I took a large hit before passing it along to Jo. I let out the smoke and opened my mouth to instruct her but was silenced by her raised hand. She put her mouth on it and sparked the bowl, letting the smoke build in the chamber before removing it and inhaling deeply.

"Holy shit," she said before going on a coughing fit. She passed me the bong along with the lighter and I looked to Logan with a raised eyebrow.

He took a deep breath before taking the glass from me and reaching for the lighter. He put his mouth on the opening before sparking the lighter, and then stopped, looking up at Jo who had just finished coughing, "How do you feel?"

She smiled before waving her hand, "I don't know, but what I do know is that I want another."

I smiled at her before looking to Logan, "Don't feel pressured to do it, no one is forcing you."

"Yes, honey," my mother said looking at him with a smile, "no pressure, but I promise you I've been doing this most of my life and no repercussions so far."

I nudged him, then leant in close to whisper, "Don't do it if you don't want to. No one is pressuring you."

"I'm pressuring him," Jo chimed, "come on fucker, do it."

"Must you always speak to me in such a harsh tone," he scolded looking down at the lighter, "I need help doing this."

A smile spread across my face as I shifted closer to him and put my arm around his shoulders, "Really?"

"Might as well, right?"

"Right," I said with a nod, "now you work the lighter, I'll help you with the rest." He sparked the lighter and put his mouth to the opening, "Alright, now put the flame to the bowl and inhale deep."

He did as I said and the smoke began to fill the glass, the swirling white quickly filled it and soon had the complexity of milk, "Now pull off and let out your breath."

He did as I instructed letting out a small cough at the end of his breath, "Jesus." I laughed at him as he put his mouth back to the opening of the bong giving me a thumbs up. I pulled the bowl from the slider and he sucked up the smoke, a natural.

"Fuck," I said as his face went from pale to red in a matter of second, "hon, you can let it out."

He coughed until I had gotten the bong back, my mom had turned on her iPod dock and Frank Sinatra soon filled the room just as the smoke did, "Frank Sinatra?"

"Of course," I chuckled out as I continued to sing the words, "_Some little, small cafe. The songs I know only the lonely know it's melody. Because the love that used to be the dreams I dream only the lonely dream, of lips as warm as May_."

"You like Frank Sinatra," he asked with a smile on his on his lips.

"He was his father's favorite," my mother said as she closed her eyes swaying back and forth, "the man only listened to him 24/7, he and Kendall would just sit at the table and sing _I've Got the World on a String_ until I had to leave the room."

I hit the bong again and turned to Logan before letting the smoke blow from my lips to his face, he laughed and poked me in the side, "Why are you so adorable?"

"God," he said with a blush, "and my parents' genes probably had something to do with it as well."

"Yeah, yeah," I drawled nudging him with my shoulder, "hey ma, we're going to go down to my room, alright?"

Of course, honey," she smiled reaching into her bedside table and pulling out a black velvet baggie, "I found this packed away with my stuff, put it in your room somewhere."

"Whatever you say madam," I looked to my friends who were high for their first time and smiled, "come on guys, let's venture downstairs shall we?" They both got off the bed slowly and hugged my mother, which made me smile wide. After bidding her goodbye they both walked out the door and down the stairs.

I turned to follow them but was stopped by my mother's voice, "I like them. They seem good for you."

I turned to look at her, "Yeah, they're wonderful souls; they seem to like you as well."

"Logan's a handsome guy," she said with a sly smile.

"Don't even start; I'm going downstairs to entertain my guests. Love you, ma."

"I love you as well," she said before turning up her music and losing herself in the words. I left her room and started to go downstairs, _Maybe they are what I need_.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"Loges, you can't keep turning a blind eye to how you feel," Jo screeched at me, "he's absolutely perfect. Perfect and you are going to let that slip away because 'God' wouldn't like it? That's such crap!"

I sighed, this topic was really beginning to get on my nerves, "First of all keep your voice down. Second of all, yes he's perfect. I know it, but I can't... my parents, my family. God is no longer a factor, I couldn't do that to them."

"Logan, how long have I known you? Twelve, Thirteen years," she questioned.

"Fourteen to be exact."

"Your mom, and your dad would support you in every way they could, they would gladly give up the rest of your family for your happiness," she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"I can't do that to my mother, taking her whole family away from her just so I can be happy? That seems so selfish; I can't even admit to myself that I'm..." I stopped, I'd never said the word before, it's as if it's stuck in my throat, "you know what I'm saying." Just then the door opened to Kendall's room and footsteps descended the stairs, "Drop the topic, we'll talk later."

"_And ask for forgiveness, we'll make a pact to never speak that word again,_" I could hear Kendall singing from the stairway, "_Oh yes you are my friend_."

"We will be talking later," Jo said in a hushed tone before looking up at Kendall with a smile, "awesome room Ken."

"Thank you, I'm still not completely done unpacking," he said smiling setting down a few glasses and a gallon of chocolate milk, I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow making him chuckle, "best drink ever when you're high, promise."

He walked over to his bed and plugged in a cord that made the room light up with Christmas lights, then made his way over to the light switch and shut off the overhead lights, "I like these lights better."

"They give your room a sort of," I began as he walked over to join us, "grace."

"Yeah, because I'm all about the grace," he scoffed taking a seat next to me on his floral print couch, he looked to Jo who was sitting on a large chair that had the same print as the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table between, "what would you like to watch on Netflix, my lady?"

"Something funny, yet cute," she said as he draped his arm over the back of the chair behind me, I adjusted to sitting criss cross making it so my knee was resting on his thigh, "got anything like that?"

"Netflix has everything, my dear," Kendall announced turning on his television as well as his Xbox and starting up the program, "does a movie with Jennifer Aniston and Jason Bateman sound good to you?"

It took me a second to realize he was addressing me with that question, _God those eyes_, "What? Oh, yeah that sounds perfect." I leant forward to pour myself a glass of chocolate milk, but he jolted upright and beat me to it, filling the cup near the brim before handing it to me with a smile, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he chimed placing his arm back on the back of the couch.

We began to watch the movie and progressively throughout we would touch occasionally, either when I was leaning in on myself while laughing my heart out at the comedy or his occasional brush of the fingers against my arm. It felt so comfortable, so... right. We had gotten to the point in the movie when Jason figured out he was the father when the door to Kendall's room opened.

"Hey, what do you children want for dinner," Mama Knight called from the top of the stairs. We looked between each other without a word.

"Pizza," we all said in unison before bursting into a chorus of laughter.

"Sounds perfect, it'll be done in about an hour," she chimed before shutting the door.

"You guys will love this, ma was born and raised in Chicago," Kendall said with a smile before turning to look at me, "she knows how to toss a pie with the best of them."

"You love her a lot don't you," I asked with a smile.

"Well of course I do, she's my ma. No one else means more to me," he said with a blush. I chuckled at this, _Why are you so perfect?_

_"_Awe, well isn't that the cutest thing ever," Jo chirped from her chair, "Ken, honey, do you think I could bother you for a cigarette?"

I quirked my eyebrow at her question, "You don't smoke."

"I just want to try it," she defended leaning forward with her signature 'give me what I want' face, "please, Ken? Please?"

He opened his pack and handed her a cigarette, "How could I say no to that face?" He pulled out his own and lit it, taking a deep drag and letting it roll out of my mouth and up into his nose.

"Light it for me," she asked with that same look on her face. Kendall reached over with a lighter and sparked the end of her cigarette, she in turn sucked in a rather large amount of air through the stick before coughing and letting it out.

"Not as enjoyable as Michelle," he asked with a smile towards her while his arms slightly tightened around me as he reached forward to ash his cigarette in his mushroom cap shaped ash tray.

"Not even close," she chirped as she took another drag, "but not entirely unenjoyable I must say." We went back to watching the movie, well they went back to watching the movie I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. From the light squeeze I would feel on my arm whenever Kendall would tighten his grip on my while laughing, to the light brush of our legs as we slid closer and closer to each other on the couch. I couldn't help but feel... whole. _Stop Logan, you can't think like that. He's just a boy, he isn't worth it, and you just met him!_

"Lo," I heard as I stepped out of my mind and into reality to see Kendall looking in my direction, "Lo, the pizza's done. We're going to go up into his mom's room and watch a movie while we eat."

"So-sorry, I was lost in my head," I said as a blush crept up my neck and into my pale cheeks. Kendall turned so he was sitting cross legged next to me, looking straight into my eyes, _Have his eyes always been so green?_

He took a drag from his cigarette before speaking, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," I said much too hastily, "no, it's fine."

"Come on, I'm a great listener."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Please," Kendall asked softly looking from my eyes to my soul.

"Fine, we'll talk later. I promise," I gave in, there was just something about his eyes that I couldn't say no to, irritating but not so much so that I'd rather him not look into my eyes like that, "so, dinner's ready?"

A smile spread across his face and he jumped from his couch, "This will be the best pizza you've ever had." He held out his hand to help me up and I took it with a smile, our hands staying linked until we made it upstairs to the kitchen.

"It looks like an actual pie," Jo said with a quirk of her eyebrows as she took the plate that Kendall was holding out to her, "why does it look like an actual pie?"

"It's my ma's specialty," Kendall spoke from behind the fridge door emerging with a jug of orange juice, "its like a two layered deep-dish pizza. It'll be terrific, trust me."

After serving us each up an enormous piece of some of the most delicious looking pizza I've ever seen Kendall took three glasses from the cabinet before guiding us upstairs. We entered Mama Knight's room and each took a seat on her overly large bed for a woman her size. She smiled at us before pressing play on the remote sitting on her bedside table and grabbing the glass bong that looked much more appealing this time around. I looked to Jo only to see her taking her first bite of the pizza.

"Holy shit," she gasped followed by a noise that resembled nothing but pleasure, "I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth."

This made Mama Knight start laughing, a conversation between the two ladies ensued. But I stopped paying attention as soon as I felt eyes on me; I looked to my left, brown meeting green as Kendall's eyes locked on mine. He put his lips to the opening of the bong and sparked the bowl, never breaking eye contact. How was he doing this to me? Breaking through my resolve, like it wasn't even there to begin with, all it took was one smile, one second of eye contact and I was his... and I feel that I should be worried, but... I don't care.

"Isn't that right, Lo," was the question that brought me out of my daydream, the one I'd been trying to silence the last two days.

"What," I asked as I looked to Kendall who was handing the bong to me, "I'm sorry; I was kinda not here just then."

"Aren't we doing something awesome this weekend," he asked me with a smile, "I'm not sure what yet, but don't make plans... at all."

"Are you still insisting that I don't drive to school on Friday," I asked as I took the bong from his grasp and ripped it.

"Yes."

"I'm still thinking about it, Knight," I said with a smile as I passed the glass to Jo, "you'll just have to wait and see I suppose."

He looked at me with a crooked smile, which made me blush and look away, "You're all mine this weekend, Logan Philip Mitchell."

* * *

I could feel Kendall watching me intently as I put on my coat, his gaze making it hard for me to concentrate, "I'll be taking you home, then?"

"If that isn't too much to ask," I said after slipping my last shoe on, "if you don't want to I can have my mom come get me."

"I'm already taking Jo home, so it would just be smarter if I took you home too."

"Guys," Jo yelled from outside, "hurry it up in there I'm freezing out here!"

"Come on," I said grabbing his hand leading him through the door towards his car.

"Jo," he yelled making her stop as she was about to open the passenger door, "Logan gets shot gun this time."

"How is that fair," she asked with a pout on her lips.

"Well you got it on the way here from school, so it's only fair."

"Fine," she scoffed going to the rear passenger door an opening it, "but you have to give me a cigarette."

"Deal," he said getting out his pack as he got into the driver's side, plugging in his phone he handed her a cigarette and started his car.

We listened to a song that I hadn't heard as we made our way to Jo's house, "What is this?"

"It's called, I'm the Devil," Kendall said as he took a drag from his cigarette and flicked the ashes out of the window, "it's by this group called Clams Casino, they're one of my favorites."

I listened as the soft kick of the bass made the seat under me quiver, swaying my head back and forth to the beat of the song, "I like it."

"Me too," Jo chimed from the back seat.

He laughed at her and turned it up as we pulled onto Jo's street, "Which one is your house, my love?"

"The sixth on on the right with," she said, "with the deep red shutters."

"Here?"

"Yeah, right here."

He pulled into Jo's driveway and parked the car getting out to open her door for her, she got out an hugged him before they exchanged a few words and turned to me before going on. _I wonder what they're talking about,_ I thought to myself as I watched them exchange another hug before Jo walked up to her door.

"I think you're going to make all my friends love you more than they love me," I said with a smile as Kendall got back in the car.

"What can I say," he chirped, "I'm quite the charmer."

I chuckled and nudged him with my shoulder; we began our drive to my house silently the music being the only audible words in the car. I directed him as we turned into my neighborhood, telling him to take a left and then a right until we were parked in front of my house.

"Thank you for the ride," I said while getting out of the car, stopping to watch him get out as well, "and for spending the day with me."

"Don't thank me for that," he said as he leant against the side of his car next me, "I hope I get to spend a lot of my days with you."

I smiled at this, call me strange, but knowing that Kendall wanted to spend more time with me made my stomach flip, "Really?"

"Of course!"

I blushed before holding out my hand to him, which he looked at with a confused expression before stepping past it and wrapping his arms around my lower back pulling me into a hug. I was shocked for a moment, being completely enveloped by his essence. He smelled like drugs and incense, and his embrace was warm... so warm. My arms crept up around his neck pulling him close nuzzling my face into the groove of his neck. He tightened his grip on me before lifting off the ground slightly as his nose pressed into my shoulder. _Why, why is this happening to me?_

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Lo," he mumbled into my neck as he touched my feet to the ground and released his grip on me.

I smiled up at him before turning to walk to my door. Before I reached it though I turned and yelled to him, "Be here at 7:30 on Friday morning, Knight."

Just then he did what I can only describe as a dance of joy before waving to me and getting in his car, I laughed and shook my head at him, _God he's going to be the end of me I swear it_. I turned back towards my house and ascended the three steps to my door before entering and taking of my shoes.

"Logie," I heard from the living room, "Logan, is that you?"

"Yeah mom," I yelled before entering the living room to the sight of my parents cuddling on the couch, "jeez, could you guys please not do that?"

"Oh hush," said my dad as he adjusted the blanket over them, "did you have fun today at school?"

"Eh, school was interesting," I said with a smile, "there's this new guy who I had to escort to all of his classes, Jo and I introduced him to the gang and they all loved him."

My parents spared each other a glance before my mom spoke up, "Is that whose house you went to after school?"

"Yes."

"How was that, did you meet his parents," asked my dad.

"It was awesome, he's so wonderful it's hard to describe, he's so different from everyone else in this weird town," I said with another smile playing at the corners of my lips, "and his mom is the sweetest lady, but his dad died a few years ago."

"Oh, that poor boy," he said with a frown on his face.

"No, no. He's fine, his dad was really important to him, but he chooses to look at the good in his life rather than the fact that he's gone. It's really pretty incredible," I said before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, "I'm gonna go upstairs and do a little homework. I love you guys, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sweetie," my mom chimed before snuggling into my dad's side.

I entered my room and walked over to my bed before stripping and looking at myself in the mirror. _Why would he even take a second glance at me,_ I thought as I ran a hand through my deep brown hair, _I'm nothing special I'm sure he could do better. _I examined my body as I thought about the events of the day, I had just broken the law and I don't care. _What is this boy doing to me?!_

Just then my phone vibrated on my bedside table, I walked over to it before reading the message: _Have only the sweetest of dreams, my love._ I smiled to myself before I lay down on top of my covers and closed my eyes_, I have a feeling my life is about to take a turn for the strange._


	4. Chapter IV

**Authors Note: Okay guys, these next three chapters are what really sets this story off, there will be a lot of drug use, nothing too bad but there will be some, I do apologize for that. But whatever you'll enjoy it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Four: Is This a Date?**

**Kendall's POV:**

_He said to be here at 7:30, right_, I asked myself as I sat in my car outside Logan's house. I looked at my phone checking the time, _7:30 exactly_. It was finally Friday, and after a week of planning I'd finally found the perfect thing for us to do, and with Logan pestering me about what I had planned the last three days I knew he was excited. I pulled up his contact on my phone and called him listening to it ring back to me, one time, two times, three.

"Hey I'm headed out door now," I heard him breath out as I looked up to the front of the house seeing him all but falling on his face as he tried to put on his shoes going down the stairs.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he got in through the passenger's side door, when he was settled I smiled at him before driving away from his house, "I was here at exactly 7:30."

He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry that I was a little late coming out, my mom stopped me while I was eating to help her with something."

"Not a problem," I chimed while taking another drag of my cigarette, "so, Logan, are you excited about the weekend I have planned for us?"

"Is it weird that I'm both excited, and a little nervous," he asked turning away from me as light pink spread across his cheeks.

"What is there to be nervous about?"

He looked at me before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe because _someone_ won't tell me what we're doing!"

I laughed at his feigned irritation, Jo had told me that he actually loved surprises, "And that someone will continue to not tell you. Now, did you pack the clothes I told you?"

"Yes."

"Did you remember a warm coat?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring money for food and stuff?"

"God, Kendall," he exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air, "I have everything you wrote on the checklist, do you believe me?"

"Yes," I said quietly as I smiled at his little tantrum, "you pick something to listen to."

Logan took the phone from my hand before picking an artist I had not expected from him and looking over the song choices, "Is this person any good?"

"Only the best," I chuckled taking another drag of my cigarette.

He picked a song near the middle of the list and the bass soon filled the air as I drove through the brick roads of Jamestown, Minnesota. I began to sway back and forth looking over to my right to see Logan swaying as well, "I love that even though you've never heard half of my music you still seem to enjoy it as much as I do."

He looked over at me with a smile, "You have great taste, what can I say?"

"Just for that, you get to be in charge of music this weekend."

"Really?"

I looked over to him with a wide smile, "Yes, really, why would I kid about something like that?"

He chuckled before nudging me as we pulled into the coffee shop I now knew as Lucy's and went inside, "What do you want?," I asked Logan as we approached the counter.

"I can pay for my own coffee, you know," he stated with a smile.

"Well, our super awesome weekend together started the second you got in my car this morning, so you won't be paying for anything," I protested ordering our usual drinks and swiping my card.

"You can't give me a hint," he whined pushing out his bottom lip into a pout, "not even a destination?"

I put a thoughtful look on my face as I grabbed our now finished coffee and led us towards the doors, "You want to know where we're going?"

"YES!"

"Whoa, whoa," I said as we began to drive away, "okay, fine. We're taking a little road trip to my home town."

He looked at me with more confusion before realization spread across his face, "We're going all the way to Chicago?!"

"Yes."

"I don't know if my parents are going to be alright with that, Ken," he said with a frown on his face, "I mean they haven't even met you yet."

"Hey," I said putting my arm on his shoulder causing him to look up at me, "my ma already cleared it with your mom, your parents think that it will be good for you to get out of this town for a while, a learning experience or whatever. They also think my ma is coming with us but that's the only thing that wasn't made clear. She won't be, it'll just be you, and myself."

His shoulder relaxed a bit as he nodded his head, "Well then, I'm really excited. I've always wanted to go to a big city, see all the culture, go to the museums and libraries, " he blushed at what he'd said before looking back down at his feet, "wow, I'm really am a nerd."

I smiled at the look on his face as I pulled into the school parking lot and found my usual spot next to James' car, "I think it's precious."

" Thanks?"

"You're welcome," I exclaimed before taking a drag off the cigarette I had lit after leaving Lucy's and getting out of the car. I swung my backpack over my shoulders and walked over to Logan's side opening his door for him, he smiled up at me before we began to walk inside.

"You still aren't going to tell me what exactly we're going to do whilst in Chicago, are you," he asked as I draped my arm over his shoulders.

"Not one hint," I chuckled out, "but it'll be worth the long ride there, I promise."

* * *

It was now lunch time and as Jo and I made our way to the large commons are, arms locked as they always were, we heard the beeping of the intercom before Mr. Roque's voice filled the halls, "Attention students, we will be cancelling the rest of your afternoon classes due to the approaching snow storm, please take this time to make any arrangements you need for transportation home, we'll see you on Monday. Have a fantastic weekend!"

Everyone in the lunch room cheered and hollered as they got out their phones to make plans. Jo and I made our way to the table after getting our food and I took my usual spot next to Logan across from James and Carlos, "Well, Lo, I guess this means we'll be heading out sooner that I had expected."

"What do you mean heading out," Jo asked with a raised eyebrow as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you," Logan said before taking a sip of his juice, "Kendall's taking me to Chicago for the weekend, what we'll be doing he won't tell me."

"What are you guys going to do out there," Camile asked directing the question towards me.

"I can't say," I looked over at Logan with a smirk on my face, "it's a surprise."

"Your parents are letting you do that," James asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Yep, Mama Knight talked to them I guess," Logan answered, everyone at the table had been over to Kendall's house and met his mom in the past week all loving it just as he and Jo had, "but she did lie to them about one thing..."

"She didn't really lie, she just didn't say that she wasn't going to be accompanying us on our trip," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I bit into my apple.

"You guys are going there by yourselves," Carlos exclaimed.

I looked at him with a smile, "Yes sir, you got a problem?"

"Of course not," he said with a chuckle, "just surprised to hear that Loges is actually deceiving his parents."

"You guys make me sound like such a loser," Logan said looking down at his food and moving it around with his fork.

"You are a loser," Jo chimed tossing a grape at him.

"Awe, come one guys," I said putting my arm around the boy next to me, "he isn't a loser, he's just set in his ways, but I'll break him eventually."

"Yeah, hopefully," Jo said, causing Logan to glare in her direction.

I shook my head, deciding not to read too much into that little exchange, "Hey Lo?"

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Do you want to go now so we can stop at my house and say goodbye to my ma?"

He smiled at me before stacking his tray on mine and getting up from the table. I stood, grabbing our trays and dumping them before running over to him so we could go to his locker.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

_Is this a date_? That's the question I had been asking myself as soon as Kendall told me I was all his this weekend. _What did he mean by that_, I asked myself as put my feet up on his dash. We had just left his house after smoking a little, packing up the bong that they had chosen to name Michelle given that's usually what Kendall and Mama Knight usually smoke out of after referring to the task as 'talking to Michelle.' Along with his pipe, Lucy, and enough marijuana to last us the whole trip and then some it looked like. Before we left Kendall said goodbye to his mother, and it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

**"Well, we're going to head out now ma," Kendall said after putting the bag containing Michelle in the trunk and putting his little black box in the middle console.**

**"You boys be safe," Mama Knight said before pulling me into one of her signature goodbye hugs. **

**I squeezed her tightly before pulling away, "It's this one you have to worry about, I'll, of course, be as safe as possible," I stated pointing at Kendall who was closing the passenger door.**

**"Fuck off," he yelled flipping me off and walking back to the trunk to shut it.**

**"Kendall," his mom exclaimed, "Don't be mean to my Logie!"**

**She had been calling me that the past few days, my mom called me the same thing as well as my dad for that matter, but I was comfortable with her saying it. I loved the woman, what can I say, "I'll be fine, and I can just annoy him the whole ride there for payback."**

**She chuckled before walking over to her son. They just kind of stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before her arms wrapped up behind his neck, he put his arms around the small of her back and pulled her close. She stepped on is feet and stood on her toes as they began to rock back and forth, this was the most precious thing I had ever seen. **

**"Bye, ma," Kendall whispered before kissing her cheek, "I'll call you as soon as we get to Uncle Harry's house."**

**"Bye, sweetheart. I'll miss you."**

**"And, I'll miss you," he said hugging her tight one last time, "I love you."**

**"I love you."**

"The scenery between here and Chicago isn't anything to marvel at," I heard Kendall say from the driver's side, God even the way he drove was appealing the way he leant forward toward the steering wheel just lightly placing the tips of his finger's on the leather, "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you really apologizing for the lack of scenery," I asked with a smug smile on my face, he looked away from me and blushed.

"It's just, car rides can be kind of boring and stressful, I just don't want you to get bored with me is all," Kendall said as we made our way out of Jamestown.

I looked at him intently and grabbed his phone from his lap, "I doubt you could ever bore me."

"You'd be surprised."

"I hope not."

He looked at me with a smile on his face, my eyes traveled from his deep green irises to his somewhat large nose, to the object that made my dreams nearly unbearable as of late, his lips. _There's that feeling again_, I thought to myself as the strong urge to just close the distance between us and capture his lips with mine washed over me. I finally looked away from him and toward the road, "Kendall?"

"Yeah, Lo," he beckoned giving me a quick glance.

"Can we stop somewhere and get something to eat first sometime soon," I asked heart still somewhat racing do to the use of his new nickname for me, _Lo_.

"Of course we can," he said with a smile, "Just watch the exit signs that say the food stuff, and tell me which exit to take."

I chuckled at his enthusiasm at the mention of food, "Thanks Ken," I looked down at his phone, he had so much music, I chose to look for a playlist seeing it as the best option. He had five, three of them being titled cuss words, one that read 'trippy' and then one that was initialed, _LPM_, "LPM? As in Logan Philip Mitchell?"

His eyes went wide as realization came over him, "Fuck, I didn't expect you to go through the playlists on there. It's not anything weird. It's just all the music you seem to enjoy when you hang out with me, that's all."

"What is the playlist really for," I taunted with a smirk on my lips.

He looked over at me with a sheepish smile before turning back to the road, "its music that makes me think about you..."

I turned back to the road with a blush of my own on my cheeks, "You should burn it to a cd for me."

"Like a mixed tape," he said with a sly grin, "what are we, a couple from the eighties?"

"I think we'd be a pretty modern day couple," I said before realizing what I was saying, before he could respond I hit shuffle on the playlist and the rhythmic kick of bass filled the confines of the car.

* * *

I woke up and found it kind of irritating to breath, I had fallen asleep while we crossed the Mississippi River, and it was now very dark outside. I unlocked Kendall's phone and the light the shown off it was smoky, then I heard the click of a lighter, Kendall was smoking a bowl. "I'm high and I haven't even been smoking," I chuckled out as I listened to the music on my playlist.

"That's because I've been hot boxing the shit out of the car since you fell asleep," Kendall said with a smile as he handed me the pipe and a lighter and pulled out his cigarettes, "join me."

I laughed as I sparked the lighter and held Lucy to my lips, "You're such a horrible influence."

He feigned hurt as he gasped and put his hand over his heart, "I'd never try to get someone to do something that they didn't want to... or that I know they'd like."

"Will you be introducing me to anymore drugs during this friendship of ours?"

"Yeah, a lot."

I chuckled and hit the pipe before handing it back to him, "Excellent."

After smoking about a bowl and a half we decided that it was definitely time to stop and get something to eat, so we took the next available exit and ended up at McDonald's. We pulled into the drive-thru and as he rolled down his window the smoke all rolled out causing us both to laugh obnoxiously as the drive-thru person tried getting our attention, "What can I get for you guys."

Kendall wiped the tears from his eyes as he came down from his giggle fest, "So-sorry, um I want a McDouble with no onions, and two McChickens with no mayo, Large fries, and a large chocolate shake, and..." he trailed off looking at me as I studied the menu.

"And also," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and leant out his window his arms coming to rest on my back, "we'd like a number six, crispy, with ranch instead of mayo, with a large fry, and a large Dr. Pepper."

I then realized the position that we were in and made my way back into my seat, blushing slightly at the remembrance of how close we just were. Kendall however seemed unphased as he joked with the worker and then pulled forward.

We paid for our food and made our way back to the highway and onward to Chicago, "You're so perfect," Kendall said looking to me with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Knight," I scoffed, but on the inside my stomach was flipping over, "do you really think that?"

"Absolutely," he exclaimed as he took a bit of his burger, "you're smart, funny, compassionate, and beyond beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and I'm jealous of whoever has."

I blushed as I looked away from him, "No need, no one has had me yet."

"What," he exclaimed looking over at me in shock, "how is that even possible?"

"I don't know," I scoffed, "maybe it's because I'm such a nerd?"

"But that's like one of the greatest things about you!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Kendall said looking at me with a smile, "really."

I blushed at this before looking down at my feet as I took a bite of my sandwich, what was this boy doing to me.

* * *

We were about half an hour from Chicago and the whole ride had been spent in almost comfortable silence, I fell asleep a few times, but other than that Kendall and I had just enjoyed each other's presence for about 14 hours, "We're almost to the city, then we'll go straight to my uncle's apartment downtown to unload the car," Kendall looked at me with a huge smile, "then we can do whatever you want _tonight_."

"Why the emphasis on the 'tonight' part of that statement," I asked with a raised brow as I watched the large mass of lights in the distance getting larger and larger as we drove.

"Because the rest of the time here I have totally planned out," he replied as the skyline of Chicago came into view. I was taken aback, I had never been to a big city like this, and everything was just so tall. As we entered the city I looked up at all the buildings as we passed, everything was just so, beautiful. Lit up by the street lights and neon signs, I'd never seen anything like it.

"We'll be at my uncle's in like five minutes," Kendall chimed as we passed over a bridge and started on Michigan Avenue, "we'll unload our stuff and then I'm thinking we go get something to eat."

"It's nearly two in the morning," I exclaimed looking at the clock, "what could be open at this hour?"

"This is Chicago, sweetheart," he said smoothly, "everything is open at this hour."

We pulled into a parking garage and stopped near the middle, before getting out and grabbing our bags, we made our way to an elevator at the end of our row of cars and got in, "How far do we have to walk to get to your uncle's?"

He chuckled at my question before pressing the button to call the elevator, "Well, we take this elevator up about seven floors and then we take a left down the hallway and we're there."

"He lives in this building," I asked as we got into the elevator and began our ascent.

"Yep, he's a pretty well off guy I'd say," Kendall said whilst tapping his foot to the elevator music, "he owns like a fourth of Michigan Avenue, mostly the fashion stuff."

I nodded in understanding as we walked down the hall to the door that led to his uncle's home, he took out his car keys and maneuvered them in his hand until he had a sliver house key between his thumb and his index finger. Unlocking the door quickly Kendall led the way into the house turning on the lights which were all Christmas lights like his own room, "Your uncle like Christmas lights too I see."

"Yep, he got them after I started using them as a kid," he said as walked into the kitchen which was lofted with the living room.

The living room contained a rather large black-leather love seat and a matching recliner. The television was quite possibly the largest I'd ever seen, and I could see a surround sound system but no speakers, I chose not to focus on it and my eyes drifted to the brick wall behind the television and I noticed a picture on the wall, "I'm guessing that one of these guys is your uncle, but who is the other one?"

"That would be the love of his life," Kendall shouted from inside the fridge.

"Your uncle is gay," I asked as I looked at the couple, they looked so happy and genuinely happy at that.

"Yeah," he said as he walked up to me handing me a Pepsi, "that's my uncle on the left, and the guy next to him's name is Tony."

"They look happy," I said as I opened my soda and took a sip.

"The happiest couple I've seen since my folks," Kendall said as he took a gulp of his soda before setting it on a coaster and picking up my bags, "my dad's actually the reason that they're together to begin with."

"Really?"

"Sure enough," he said as he began to walk down a hall opposite the kitchen, I followed, "my uncle was basically stalking him for months, and Tony was a married man. They quickly became friends and before you know it Tony is telling my dad that he wants to leave his wife for my uncle. Tony actually worked for my dad, and after my dad died Tony was put in charge of the publishing company."

We entered a large room which I was guessing was his uncle's and he set our bags at the foot of the huge bed that faced the wall hung television on the opposite wall, "That's, so awesome," I whispered.

"He gave up everything to be with my uncle, his family, his friends," Kendall said with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't have picked anyone else for Harry, they're perfect for each other."

He looked over at me and smiled, and I gave him a smile in return getting caught in those deep emerald eyes the way I always did, "I'm gonna go change them can we go get something to eat?"

"Of course," he exclaimed before turning to leave the room, "I'll be in the living room unpacking Michelle."

"Are we going to smoke before we leave?"

"You know it," he said before exiting the room.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**:

After Logan changed his clothes he emerged from Harry's room and came into the living room, I stopped breathing at first site of him, gorgeous, as always, "Do I look okay?"

"Perfect," I said smiling before scooting over on the couch so he could take a seat next to me.

"Whatever you say, Knight," he snickered as he took Michelle away from me and spark the bowl, "where are we going to eat?"

He blew the smoke into my face making me scrunch up my nose, "I was thinking that we could walk around until something jumped out at us," I said going to grab his coat and mine, "that's what me and my mom always did."

"Sounds wonderful," he said before handing me back Michelle. I took a rip off her before putting it back in his lap, "so we're going to be really high out in public?"

I smiled at his innocence and the nervous expression on his face, "Just you wait."

He laughed and took another hit before standing and putting on his coat, checking to see if he had his phone and his wallet, "Let's get going then."

"As you wish," I said before taking one last hit and placing the bong on the coffee table. I grabbed my cigarettes from the bar and my phone from the table before leading the way out the door, I closed and locked it before we made our way to the elevator.

We exited the building and began to walk down Michigan Avenue until we came upon a restaurant in the basement of a building, Logan looked up at me with a smile, "Let's eat here."

"Excellent idea," I said while I slid my arm around his shoulders.

We descended the stairs and were greeted by a very pretty young woman, "Just the two of you today," she chimed with unimaginable enthusiasm.

"That would be perfect," I said as she grabbed our menus and led us to a table near the back of the restaurant.

"My name is Madeline, and I'll be your server for this evening," she said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Madeline, I'll start out with a..." I trailed off as I looked down at the menu, "with a cherry tea, and my Lo will have a Pepsi." She wrote all of that down before turning and walking away, I looked at Logan and saw him with that same lost look in his eyes as he'd had since the day we met, "What?"

"It's nothing," he said with a sheepish smile, "I just... I really like that you call me that."

I smiled, "It fits you well."

We sat there and talked until Madelline came back and took our orders, both of us deciding to go with chicken parmigiana We ate in a comfortable silence both making strange noises of pleasure every time we took a bite, "This is fucking delicious."

Logan laughed at my bluntness, "Must you always emphasize your point with cuss words?"

"What, it's fun!"

"Whatever you say, Ken" he chuckled taking a bite of his chicken, "what are we doing tomorrow?"

I gave him a sly smile before taking the bite of my food, "It's a surprise."

He groaned before eating the last of his pasta, I paid for the meal and we began our journey back to my uncle's apartment. I looked over at Logan with a smile on my lips, Jo had told me that he was really struggling with his emotions right now, and I knew I was somewhat to blame. I just wish he'd realize that I'd never hurt him, and I'd be his best first everything. I looked down at his hand which would occasionally rub against mine as we walked and decided to be bold.

"Hey, Lo," I spoke making him look at me, I reached in between us and laced our fingers together, "are you having fun?"

His eyes went wide before he smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, "Best weekend ever." He kept his fingers laced with mine all the way up to my uncle's apartment only letting go so I could unlock the door, "I'm guessing we'll both be sleeping in Harry's bed?"

I looked at him and then down at me feet, "I can sleep on the couch if you'd prefer."

"Why would I prefer that?"

"I don't know, never mind forget I said anything," I said as I took off my coat before grabbing his cigarettes and lighting one, "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll meet you in bed pick out a movie to fall asleep to."

I motioned over to the three bookcases in the living room full of every movie imaginable, he turned to me with a smile before making his way to the movies.

After I finished showering I walked into the room to see Logan asleep the title screen playing on repeat, _He must be exhausted_. I walked over to the bed and slid under the covers grabbing the remote and pressing play, I replayed the events of the day in my head and smiled to myself before laying down and letting sleep take over me.

_He'll be mine before the end of this trip._


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter Five: Logan, meet Lucy**

**Logan's POV:**

_The breath left my lips in a harsh moan as I was pushed up against the wall, his teeth grazing along my throat. My fingers tangled into his soft brown locks as I allowed my body to curve into the being before me, his hands coming to rest on my hips before sliding further down to grip at the outside of my thighs lifting me effortlessly into the air. My instincts took over, lacing my legs around his waist as our lips met; there it was again, that explosion of ecstasy that washed over every pore of my anatomy. His hands traveled towards my lower back as he dethatched his lips from mine earning a wine from the back of my throat. This caused him to smile wickedly as he bit down on the sensitive spot just behind my ear, making me throw my head back into the wall._

_"Sorry," he breathed out as one of his hands came up to massage the back of my head._

_"It's, al-alright," I panted out as his other hand came up to unbutton my shirt, his fingers trembling in anticipation._

_He managed to get through three buttons before it became too much for him as he ripped the article of clothing from my body, his fingertips coming back to dance along my skin. Then he pulled back to look at me, his bottle green eyes looking deep into the bowels of my psyche, "So beautiful."_

_At his words I began to pull at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until it was stopped by his arms. I tried once again to pull it upward, but failing caused me to whimper slightly._

_"Sorry," he softly chuckled out before lifting his arms up above his head allowing me to pull the cloth from his body, tossing it aimlessly into the depths of the room. I linked my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, eliciting a small moan from his throat. _

_His fingers began to work open the belt around my waist, finally after some time he unhooked it and threw it God knows where. His hands came back to grip at my thighs as I felt myself being spun from the wall, flying through the air for a brief moment before making contact with the bed. I hurriedly propped myself up on my elbows as I watched him remove his pants before slowly crawling towards me. His hands gripped at the bottom of my pant legs before he harshly ripped them from my body._

_"Come here," he growled out as his hands gripped at my hips pulling me underneath him. He placed a kiss upon my lips before he began to descend his lips nipping and kissing their way toward my navel. He looked up at me, eyes pleading with me to let him continue. I bit my lip before nodding my head, the smile on his face being too much for me to handle as he slowly slipped the last remaining piece of fabric on my body down my thighs. He pulled the boxers off my feet and peppered kisses up my leg before biting down harshly on my hips bringing a gasp from my lungs. _

_"Fuck, Kendall," I moaned out as his hands gripped at my waist and held me against the bed._

_"Look at me," Kendall said, and when I did I saw something in those deep green eyes that I couldn't even put into words. Adoration? No that wasn't it, this was something on a completely different level than adoration. He smiled at my thoughtful expression before kissing where he had bitten me, slowly moving farther down until he… _

_"_Lo," I heard being yelled from my unconscious state, "Logan, I made breakfast, hurry up and come eat!"

I shot up in Kendall's uncle's bed and took a swift glance around the room; the sun was beaming through the window above the head of the bed giving the room a warm homey feeling. I could smell bacon, and… cinnamon? I slid out from under the covers and slowly made my way to the restroom connected to the room, not wanting to look at the mess that I could evidently feel all over myself turning on the light I examined my state in the full wall mirror. _That felt too real_, I thought to myself as I looked at my sweat drenched clothing, _it felt like he was actually touching me, I-I could feel his breath… all those places he bit me._ It was true; I felt sore where his hands gripped at my hips, it stung in the places his teeth had latch onto my skin, where I had hit my head against the wall throbbed maliciously.

"What is this boy doing to me," I whispered to myself as I peeled the ruined clothes from my skin and made my way to the shower. After lying on floor under the cool water for a few minutes I adjusted the temperature and went through the routine of washing myself off. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist before walking out into Kendall's uncle's room stopping dead in my tracks at the sight of a stripping Kendall.

"Um, K-Ken," I stuttered out, my eyes unable to look away from the slender, yet surprisingly up kept figure in front of me.

He turned around and went wide eyed, his eyes traveling from my head to my toes and back up again before he spoke, "Shit, Logan. I'm so, so sorry. Here let me just…"

"Kendall," I somewhat yelled, making the boy stop in his frantic tracks, "it's fine, don't worry about it."

He let out a sigh before smiling at me, "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, breakfast is on the counter in the kitchen," and before I could say anything he scurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

I chuckled slightly as I made my way to my bags and picked out a simple outfit. Tight Khakis, a navy blue cardigan, and a light blue button up. I slipped the clothes on quickly before making my way out to the kitchen and making a plate of food. Upon entering the living room I noticed Kendall sitting on the couch flipping through the different categories on Netflix smoking a cigarette as he usually did after eating something. I could smell the tobacco from where I stood in the entrance to the hallway; I smiled finding it strange that before Kendall I had never enjoyed the smell of cigarettes… Now, I couldn't get enough. "Can we watch South Park," I asked as I made my way over to the couch.

He looked over at me with a smile on his face then gave me a subtle nod as I took a seat next to him, "You're just so wonderful." I could feel heat rising to my cheeks upon hearing him say this, trying to hide it by stuffing my face as fast as I could manage.

"You're delusional," I stated with a mouth full of bacon as the South Park intro began to play on the large screen.

"I wish you would just accept it when I said sweet things about you," Kendall whined scooting a little closer to me, our legs now touching, "but, whatever. Are you ready for an awesome day?"

I looked at him with a crooked smile, "Beyond ready."

"What do you want to do," he asked.

I looked at him with a confused expression, "Wait, I thought that you had today all planned out?"

"No, I have all night planned out," he stated matter-of-factly, "but it's like eleven o'clock, so what do YOU want to do?"

I took the last bite of scrambled eggs while I thought of all the possibilities, "I would really like to go to a museum while I'm here…"

"Ask and you shall receive," Kendall chimed as he pulled out Ricky and loaded him, "but we must smoke before we go."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

I watched with a smile as the boy next to me insisted the splattering of paint that hung on the wall before us had some deeper meaning. This was the fourth museum that we had been to and the day had only just started, but I knew when giving him power over our activities for the afternoon that he'd want us to do something like this, it was just so… Logan. I wasn't exactly processing his words; I was honestly watching the curvature and movement of his lips as he formed them... Those lips. I was developing a sort of obsession with them, only in the sense that I thought about them a large portion of every day.

I was drawn out of a daydream by a tap on my shoulder, "Kendall? Ken? Are you okay?"

I chuckled before shaking my head, "I'm fine, just lost in the deep emotional abundance that is this painting."

"If this is boring you, we can do something else…" he spoke with a slight frown.

I looked at him with a confused expression, _Bored,_ I thought to myself, _how could I be bored?_

I smiled as I draped my arm around his shoulder, guiding him on towards the stairs that led to the abstract sculptures. Logan was still looking at me with questioning eyes as I wove us through some families to my favorite sculpture in the museum I'd come to weekly as a child. We stood before the sculpture and I crooked a smile, I knew what this molding of iron before us stood for, I knew it like the back of my hand.

"Love," he said with a smile, he slid from my embrace to examine the tall swooping metal catastrophe being displayed as art, "I can't see anything else but that."

"That's what my pop used to say," I spoke with a sigh.

Logan looked back at me with a concerned expression getting ready to apologize for bringing up memories of my father, but I put up a hand and smiled. He grinned and stood, "So, is it just me, or does going home and smoking a bowl sound just wonderful?"

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair, "You read my mind, sweetheart."

Upon exiting the museum I pulled out my pack of cigarettes as we began down a path that led right to my uncle's apartment complex. I lit one and watched Logan as he examined his surroundings, he turned his head and I caught his attention. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes, and I couldn't help but smile, confusion washed over his features, and I looked forward avoiding his gaze. "What," he asked in a high pitch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said slightly bumping into him.

"What was that smile for, is there something on my face," he chirped as his hands came up to rub at his cheeks.

"Lo, calm down there isn't anything on your face," I said, looking over at him with a sly smile playing at my lips, "your eyes are just really pretty, is all."

A blush crept across his cheeks, and I took the opportunity and reached in between us lacing our fingers together; this caused Logan to look up at me, our eyes locking. "You really are something else, Knight," he spoke coolly, slightly tightening his grip on my hand.

"Part alien, I'm telling ya."

Logan dug into my pocket pulling out my phone and opening up my music, "What are you in the mood for?"

"XXYYXX," he selected the artist and nudged me to continue, "and, I'm thinking the About You rebirth should suffice." He played it and the music slowly filled the air, I pulled my hand from his and walked a little ahead of him swaying as the music got lower.

"You really like to dance don't you," Logan asked with a smile, but I ignored his question, hopping on a bench and pointing my finger seductively in the air, "you're just so… strange."

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

We were about three bowls and twelve episodes deep in South Park when we heard the door open followed swiftly by a raspy voice, "Kenny! Kenny, are you home?!"

"Harry, is that you," Kendall yelled before jumping from the couch and running to the entrance of the small hallway to the front door. I watched a young man tackle him to the floor, and could immediately tell that this man was Kendall's uncle, the resemblance between him and Mama Knight was unmistakable.

"Come on, Harry" said another man, no less than eight years older than Harry, "Don't suffocate the boy he hasn't even been gone a two weeks."

"Don't tell me to be rational, Tony," Harry scolded kissing Kendall all over his face, "this kid is my soul mate, and not being around him for only a few minutes is simply unbearable."

"Well, if that's how you're going to be can I at least get a hug from my nephew?"

Harry put a thoughtful look on his face before releasing his hold on the boy beneath him and standing, "Only because I need to introduce myself to our guest."

It took me a second to realize that he was talking about me, and another to realize they were all now staring at me. I stood and made my way over to the reuniting family members and held out my hand, "Hello, my name is Logan Mitchell."

Harry looked at my hand with the same questioning look that Mama Knight had the first time I had offered my hand to her before pulling me into a warm hug, "Hi, Logan Mitchell, my name is Harry and that lovely man over there hugging Kenny is my Tony."

At hearing his name, Tony made his way over to us, holding out his hand, "You're going to need to repeat your name, kid."

"Logan," I chirped nervously as I took his hand and shook it firmly, "Logan Mitchell. You guys have a lovely home."

"Oh, whatever," Harry scoffed, "everything in here is way too new, too… modern."

"Hey now, we agreed that if you got to pick the location, then I got to decorate," Tony argued.

"I know, I know," Harry chuckled out, "I'm sorry, I won't complain anymore."

"Good," Tony chimed before placing a kiss on the top of Harry's head.

"You guys look so," I paused, trying to find the right word to describe what I was witnessing, but I could only come up with one, "happy."

"The happiest couple in Chicago," Kendall said as he carried his uncle's bags back to their room, "I was hoping to see you before I left on Sunday."

"Well here we are, my love," Harry sing-songed before holding up a finger, "but only for tonight so let's make it count."

"Of course," Kendall said with a nod, "we should all get fancy and go out to dinner."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Tony said before pulling Harry down the hall, "Let's leave in about two hours, Kendall you know where to call."

"YES SIR," Kendall yelled before grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the couch where we continued to smoke until we had to get ready.

* * *

I couldn't help but think that I was fighting a losing battle. This boy had me, and it didn't take any amount of time at all, but I was his. We drove slowly through the streets of Boystown, Chicago; rainbow colored flags lined the road as we made our way to Giordano's Pizza (apparently it was the best pizza ever, or something along those lines.) Tony and Harry were snuggled up in the back seat, while Kendall and I sat in the front, Kendall's hand gripping at my inner thigh as he sang along with Frank Sinatra.

"Why do you have to be so damn perfect," I said in a soft whisper, praying that no one had heard it. But it was absolutely frustrating, there has to be something wrong with him! But then again, would it really matter if anything was wrong with him?

Kendall quirked an eyebrow before turning his head to look at me, "I can feel you staring, stop it."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I turned away looking out the window at the passing culture, wishing with everything I had that I was as proud as the people around here were. That I wasn't afraid of the consequences of being who I really want to be, that I could put my happiness before my mother's for once and do something that would make me happy… but alas, I couldn't.

"I hope you're ready for later tonight," Kendall spoke into my ear as he stopped to let a pedestrian cross, "Tony said he brought something special back from California."

I giggled slightly at the feeling of his breath against my neck before placing my hand over his on my leg, "By something special, I'm sure you mean drugs of some kind."

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself," he chimed before making a left and parking in a small parking lot in between two buildings.

"I trust you," I said with a reassuring smile as he got out of the car and ran around to open my door, "just as long as it isn't anything to outrageous."

"Is heroine considered outrageous?"

"We are NOT doing heroine," I said sternly looking at him with a scowl on my face.

"I was totally kidding, by the way," Kendall defended draping his arm over my shoulder as we walked down the street.

"Then what is it?"

"Tony won't tell me, and he told Harry not to say anything either," he said with a groan, "something about me being too excited to enjoy dinner, but now I'm just way to damn curious!"

"Just be patient, Ken," Tony spoke from behind us.

"Yeah Kenny," said Harry, "it's worth it I promise."

"Whatever you guys say," Kendall yelled while he held the door to Giordano's open for me and his uncle's, he then walked up to the hostess, "reservation for Knight."

The hostess then led us to a booth in the far back corner Kendall and I taking one side while Harry and Tony sat in the other, "Can I start you boys off with a few drinks?"

Before I could speak Kendall jumped the gun, "We'll all be having your famous Cherry Limeade today, ma'am."

I looked at him with a scowl on my face causing him to snicker, "You know I can order for myself. You don't _have_ to do it all the time."

"I'm sorry," he sighed out, "Last time, I promise."

"Somehow I don't believe you," I stated matter-of-factly before focusing my attention on the menu, feeling him slide closer to me his arm sliding over my shoulders.

"I swear," he rasped out into my ear, causing goose bumps to run down my arms.

I turned my head, our noses dangerously close to touching and smiled slyly, "I bet you can't go the rest of the trip without ordering for me."

"I accept that challenge, my love," he said firmly before bumping our foreheads together softly, I smiled before looking over at Harry and Tony who both wore sly smiles; knowing smiles.

The waitress chose then to show up with the drinks, she was a petite young woman, maybe fresh into college. She wore her long curly brown hair down and her glasses sat low on her nose, "Harry, Tony, Kendall, I haven't seen you guys here the past two Tuesdays, what's that all about?"

"We're sorry Meredith," Harry whined before looking back over at Kendall and I who were now more spaced out, "Kendall's mother made him move to lousy Minnesota."

I laughed at the pout that formed on the older man's lips, as Meredith looked to Kendall with questioning eyes, "Did you at least put up a fight?"

"Not even a little bit," Kendall said as he took a gulp from his Cherry Limeade, "she needed to go, and she needed me to go with her, so I put up no fight."

Meredith smiled, "Kendall you're just the sweetest guy ever, if you was straight I would snap you up in a heartbeat." She then looked at me with a smile of a devious nature, not until then did I notice Kendall's hand gripping softly at my thigh as it usually did, "But it seems to me like this cutie has got you pretty good already, huh Kendoll?"

Kendall chuckled softly, making his hold on my leg slightly tighter, "You could say that."

_Wait a second_, I thought to myself as I processed what Kendall had just said, _is he really interested in me, and were the guys right about his feelings towards me_. _I mean he did just agree that I've 'got him pretty good' but what does that mean_?

"Lo," I heard as more pressure went to my thigh, "are you okay?"

"Wh-what," I said looking around noticing that Meredith was gone and there was now a large bowl of salad and several plates sitting in front of us, "sorry, I just kind of spaced out there for a minute. What kind of pizza did you guys get?"

"Bacon and banana pepper," Kendall and Harry said in unison, I looked in Tony's direction as he smiled and shook his head at the pair.

"Kendall," Tony said with a sly smile on his face, "would you like to go outside with me and smoke a cigarette?"

Kendall quirked one eyebrow as he looked between Harry and me, hesitantly.

"Kendall, I'm not gonna scare him away," Harry whined bouncing in his seat slightly, "jeez, just go outside with Tony, he has to discuss tonight's plans with you."

"I'll be right back," Kendall said into my ear before sliding from the booth, "don't believe anything he has to say, his main goal in life is to embarrass me."

"Go the fuck outside, Kendall," Harry yelled before turning to me with a smile, "so, Logan, what do you think of my nephew?"

I looked him in the eyes and felt instantly more calm, much like with Mama Knight, "He's like nothing I've ever encountered before, but only in the best of ways."

"He really is something else, I'd have to admit," Harry said eyes drifting towards the door where the other two had exited moment before, "he means everything to me, like the little brother I never got to have."

"I'm sure having a little brother like that would be quite a handful," I paused taking a slow swig of my limeade, "but then again I'm an only child so what would I know."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Harry said with a smile, "Are you gay, Logan?"

My breath caught in my chest and my eyes went wide at the suddenness of his question, I didn't know what to say, "I-I… No, I mean… yes… I mean," I took a breath and my head fell in my hands, "it's just so complicated."

"Try me," he said casually as he leant forward and put his hand on my arm in a comforting way, "I've been told I'm a great listener."

"It's just; I've accepted it… that I'm gay, and my friends all know. It's just," I paused not really wanting to continue as I looked up into Harry's eyes, deep and brown, just like Kendall's mother's, "if I were to come out and accept myself fully it would destroy my mother."

"I'm sure that your mother will understand," Harry interrupted, "you'd be surprised at what a mother will do for her child."

"No, no," I said shaking my head with a slight smile, "my mom would be completely supportive of me to the highest extent; same with my father… it's my mother's family that I'm worried about. They would disown me, write me of in a second, and my mother would do the same to them… but I know that it would hurt her inside, and that would be my fault – I couldn't hurt her like that."

I finally took my eyes away from his, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. "Logan, just answer one thing for me, alright?" I looked up at him with running eyes, nodding hesitantly at his question.

"Do you want to live a life of lies, or do you want to be happy?"

I had never thought of this question, or the answer to it. What did I want… _Well Kendall is what you want, _my subconscious yelled at me. It hit me like a ton of bricks… no, like a few hundred tons of bricks. I want to be happy, and my mom wants me to be happy. So, what's holding me from that, because in the end would it really matter what other's thought? I'd have the people who really cared by my side.

"Thank you," I whispered through a smile, "I can't even begin to describe what you just did for me."

"Come here, darling," he said opening up his arms, I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him tight against me, "you know you're lucky, kid."

"How so," I asked confused as we separated and took simultaneous drinks.

"You've made the decision to be with a guy, and you already have a great one pining over you," he said with a raspy chuckle.

"Do you mean Kendall," I asked shyly, a slight blush dusting across my cheeks.

"No I mean some other random guy," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "of course I mean Kendall."

"Do you really think he likes me," I asked my small amount of self-confidence, or lack thereof evident in the slumping of my shoulders, "how could someone so beautiful want to be with someone like me?"

"I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you," Harry spoke softly, "he looks at you, like he's trying harder than he's ever had to get in your head; like he's trying to see into your soul. Especially when you're not looking."

"I do catch him watching me sometimes," I said in a low voice thinking about all the times I could feel eyes burning into me from across the room, and whenever I would catch him he wouldn't look away; he only looked harder when he gained entrance to my eyes.

Just then we heard a yell from outside followed by Tony walking into the restaurant with Kendall clinging to his back kissing the top of his head. It was quite a sight, a nice way to decrease the seriousness of the past conversation. When the pair made it to the table Kendall got off Tony's back and sat next to me smiling wide. Before I could ask all the commotion was about Meredith brought the pizzas to the table and everyone began to eat, snickering slightly at my confused expression.

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

After eating what had to be the best pizza I had ever had, I followed behind the trio of Knight's to the car. They would randomly laugh and then look back at me, and I would shoot them a glare causing them all to look forward and continue to laugh. I was getting really irritated, _what could they possibly have planned that's so funny?_

"Guys, come on," I whined as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my coat, "this isn't funny; I want to be let in on the plans."

"We'll talk when we get home," Kendall yelled back at me as he got into the front seat of his car.

I picked up my pace to a slight jog to catch up with them, entering the car and shutting the door a little harder than necessary and pouting, "I feel so out of the loop."

"I just want to propose the idea of what we're doing tonight in a more comfortable place," Kendall cooed placing his hand on my knee and squeezing t slightly, "does that make you feel any better?"

"Not in the slightest," I snarled, trying with all of my will power not to place hand on his.

"Whatever, you'll be glad I waited," Kendall said turning up the music letting the soft beats of Clams Casino fill the night air as we drove back to the apartment. Upon arriving at the house Harry and Tony bolted to the guest room screaming for Kendall to inform Logan of the plan, and begin rolling them up… whatever that meant I'm not sure. "Are you ready to be let in on tonight's plans?"

I looked at him with a nervous smile playing at my lips, "Ready as I've ever been."

"Tony brought back a vile from California, near pure, and there's enough for each of us to have three big hits," he explained looking into my eyes as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"I feel so lame for not knowing what any of that means," I said looking down at my feet.

"Acid, my dear, we're going to do lots and lots of acid."

"Isn't that a hallucinogen," I asked nervously, "and doesn't it erode your spine, and cause liver damage, and-"

"Lo," Kendall said placing his hand over my mouth and resting our foreheads together, "I've been doing acid for a long time, and I'm completely fine. You doing it a few times isn't going to kill you. But I am also not going to pressure you into doing it, but just know that I'm here and I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

I looked up into his eyes and knew for a fact that he was telling the truth, had his hand not still been over my mouth I'd have kissed him right then. I pulled his hand away giving him the opportunity to lace his fingers against the back of my neck, "Do you promise I'll enjoy myself?"

He looked at me with those bottle green eyes and I knew then and there that he did, he didn't even have to speak the words.

"Let's do it," I said standing and walking into his uncle's bedroom changing into clothes that Kendall picked out already for the occasion. I then entered the living room where Kendall was rolling weed into little pieces of paper and stuffing them in his nearly empty pack of cigarettes. Harry and Tony were sitting on the chair; Harry sat between Tony's legs on the foot rest holding a little glass vile with an eyedropper and nearly full of a clear substance. This was the acid I was sure.

"Lo," Kendall said slipping on his coat and filling it with his necessities, two packs of cigarettes, two lighters, his phone, his wallet, and eye drops, "are you ready?"

I sat next to Harry on the chair and nodded firmly, "There's a first time for everything right?"

"Atta boy," Harry said scooting over and taking the eye dropper out of the vile, "Say 'ahhhhhh'."

I did as I was told, and watched as Kendall watched Harry carefully, not wanting me to do too much I would presume. "Logan," I heard Tony say before a small drop of bitter liquid hit my tongue, "meet Lucy."

**Whoot! Logan finally admitted to himself his feelings for Kendall. And now he's ready to be with him, but we all know it's not going to be that easy. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what's going to happen. Anyways, Love you all a bunches.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry to the people that I have been following this story for quite a while, but I'm now beginning to update after my much too long hiatus. I hope that the wait was worth the rest of the story, it's about to get real interesting. Also, throughout the chapter will be songs that go with the specific portions of the chapter that they coincide with, just pop them on and have a listen. I hope you enjoy the upcoming fluffy, smutty mess of a love story. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six: Feeling Alive**

**Logan's POV:**

Several minutes after Harry had dropped the bitter liquid on my tongue I felt my tongue go numb, and the room around me became something that I couldn't even put into words. I could feel every nerve in my body open up as I took in a deep breath and crossed my legs in the couch as Kendall took a seat in front of Harry after Tony had gotten his four drops. Kendall just sat there with his mouth open as Harry took the eyedropper out of the vile and applied a few drops to his tongue, his eyes closing the second the liquid made contact.

"Is it normal for me to not be able to feel my tongue," I asked, or at least I think I asked. My voice rang through the air, bouncing of the walls and back to my ears in a plethora of different tones.

"Yes, it is," I heard Tony's deep voice coming from somewhere other than where he was sitting, "if it hadn't gone numb, then we'd have a bad batch."

"Stop asking questions Logie," Harry whined as he handed Tony the vile and sat in front of him awaiting his turn to be dosed.

I felt the couch dip down next to me, causing me to turn to my left and come face to face with Kendall; a huge smile spread across his lips. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, watching his pupils fluctuate until they stretched to the rim of his irises. His head fell back as a small groan left his lips.

"Are you alright," I asked, a small hint of fear filling my voice.

"Never better," he said with a smile, his eyes still closed, "are you ready to go experience the world."

I looked at him, a small smile gracing my lips, "I don't think I could be more ready.

"Then let us be off," Harry said as he and Tony made their way toward the front hallway.

I was about to follow them, but then I realized that I couldn't exactly remember how to stand, as strange as that sounds, "Ken?"

He turned around and chuckled slightly at my distraught expression, "Forget how to stand?"

I glared at him for making fun of my situation, "What? Is that normal or something?"

"I'm not sure how normal it is, but I did have the same problem my first time," he said with a smile as he reached out his hand toward me. I took it and the sudden body contact sent chills up my arm and into my brain, I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I was pulled into a standing position.

"Where's your phone," I asked as we made our way toward the front door where Harry and Tony were standing impatiently.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because," I said before looking down at our still interlocked fingers, "music sounds really enjoyable at the moment."

"Indeed it does," Tony said as he dug through Kendall's pocket looking for his phone, "and sense Kendall has the best taste it should be played from his phone, does everyone agree?"

"Yes," we all said in unison, ensuing a laughing fit from each of us.

"Fine," Kendall said swatting Tony's hand away as he pulled out his phone and handed it to me, "but, Logan gets to pick what we listen to. I promised him he'd be in charge of the music during the trip."

"Are you sure," I asked, feeling more pressure than I should have at the simple request, "what if I pick something that throws everything off."

Kendall looked at me before smiling reassuringly, "You won't."

That was all it took to get over my insecurity, I took the phone from him and began to go through the over abundant amount of music in his iPhone. I was trying to decide what to pick when something occurred to me, _I'm pretty sure than he has a playlist specifically for times like this. _I went to the playlists as we walked out of the condo and into the hall, which seemed much wider than it had no less than fifteen minutes ago. I watched as Kendall locked the door, looking to my left and seeing Harry and Tony running down the hall to the elevator.

"They're the oldest kids ever, I swear," Kendall said as he let go of my hand to reach into his pocket and fish out his cigarettes.

"I think I found a song to play," I exclaimed as I held the phone up to him.

He turned his head sharply away from the screen, "I trust you, just play the song Lo."

I smiled at him speaking my nickname and hit play on the phone, the soft music filling up the hallway around us.

***Artist: XXYYXX / Song: About You***

I let my eyelids drift shut as I swayed my head, sliding my fingertips along the wall of the hallway as I followed behind Kendall toward the elevator. I had never felt something as beautiful as the music struck my ear drums and sent chills up and down my spine.

"Music is beautiful in this state of mind isn't it," Kendall asked as we entered the elevator.

"More beautiful than it ever has been," I whispered as the elevator began its decent, "and I've only partially listened to one song."

"Things are only going to get better," Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him on the temple.

"Just wait until you get outside again," Harry chimed with a smile, "it's like nothing you've ever experienced."

I found this news overly exciting, so exciting that I began to bounce up and down happily in anticipation. I looked over to where Kendall was standing next to, his eyes shut tight as he swayed his head back and forth to the music. He had never looked more beautiful than he did in this moment.

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

I could feel the cold air of the night wisp through my hair as I swayed, arms spread out to my sides as I made my way down the street. I looked to my left and noticed Logan dancing happily under the glow of a street light and couldn't stop myself from smiling, "You're just too adorable."

"He is a cute one," I heard from behind me, as Tony went to join Logan in his one man dance party in the street, "it's too bad you're too big a pussy to make something happen."

"Shut up, Harry," I scolded as he jumped onto my back and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm just… waiting for the perfect moment is all."

Harry tightened his grip on me causing me to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What could be a more perfect moment?"

"One where he's not hallucinating for his first time ever," I said, but I knew Harry was right, I was scared. I was terrified I'd make a move and he'd run away. I just couldn't have that happen.

"Whatever you say, Kenny," Harry said jumping of me and making his way over to Tony pulling him away from Logan.

I chuckled at the pout on Logan's lips as he realized his dance partner had been dragged away. Making my way over to him I draped an arm over his shoulders and followed the direction of Harry and Tony heading toward the Michigan Avenue Bridge, "Awe, don't pout Lo."

"I just have the strongest urge to dance," he said with a smile on his face, "and I hate to dance in public."

"Ask and you shall receive," I said as I pulled my phone from his hand and shot a quick text to Meredith. He looked up at me with a confused expression spread across his features, "Don't worry you can have the phone back!"

"What do you want to listen to," Logan inquired as I hopped up on the guard roll and walked along it effortlessly, "Kendall! Don't do that, what if you fall!?"

I hopped off the rail and laced my fingers with his, "Would you not jump in after me?"

His eyes went wide and the closeness before he looked at his feet, a blush creeping up his neck into his cheeks, "Of course I would."

"My hero," I said just as Harry and Tony came running up to us, "what's up, guys?"

"I think that it's about time we talk to Michelle," Tony said with a sly smile, Harry nodding in agreement.

"I concur," Logan said with a smile.

Just then my phone lit up in Logan's hands and I saw that I had a text from Meredith, "Let me see my phone for a second, please Lo?"

"What," he whispered into my ear, his body pressed flush against my side.

"I-I, uh, can I s-see my phone," I stammered out, the closeness of him to my sending heat through my entire body.

"Oh, of course," he said handing me the phone, I took it with a smile before opening my messages and seeing that Meredith had indeed texted me back.

**Meredith: Of course there's a show going on tonight, honey. And it's one of your favorites too! Just head to the normal place, I'll get your tickets now!**

"Alright everyone," I said getting their attention, "we have a destination."

"And where might that be," asked Harry with a raise of his eyebrow.

"It's a surprise," I said with a devious smile on my face as I led the way back to the parking garage, "but it's much too far to walk so we shall be taking my car."

Logan's grip on my hands tightened at the mention of me driving while hallucinating, "Are you sure that you can drive right now?"

"My love, I can always drive."

"I don't know about this Ken," he hesitated as we stood in front of my car.

I took a hold of his face, his hands resting over mine as he sighed at the contact, "Do you trust me?"

"More than I should," he said as he took my phone back from me and got in the passenger side door. I smiled before heading to the driver's side and getting into the car, _this shall be a night you shall not soon forget Logan Mitchell._

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

***Artist: Seven Lions / Song: You Got to Go***

As we made our way through the streets of downtown Chicago, the music blaring and the windows down, I couldn't help but think that this is the happiest I had ever been. I knew that some of it was due to the LSD, but looking to my left I knew that it had much more to do with a certain someone, _Kendall._ The music I had chosen was slowly building up as I looked into his eyes, lit up by the street lights and neon signs. Just then the bass drop of the song hit and Kendall's eyes rolled back as his mouth hung open, his grip on my inner thigh tightening as the song broke down.

"What is this feeling," I asked myself as he looked over at me his pupils dilated farther than they had since the first drop on his tongue.

We pulled into a parking garage, taking the winding pathway upward. I noticed several empty spots along the way, but Kendall continued to make his way up to the top shaking his head at my confused expression. Still we went up. Up, up, up.

"We're parking at the top for a reason," he said, turning up the bass on his speakers. I looked into the backseat, but couldn't find Harry or Tony; then all of a sudden they both popped into view, making me jump back and hit my head on the roof of the car. Kendall stopped the car abruptly before turning toward me with a concerned look plastered across his face. "Guys," he slightly yelled turning back toward the two giggling adults in the back seat, "stop messing with my Lo, you're going to ruin his first trip!"

"I'm sorry, Logie," Harry said through stifled laughter," I won't do anything else to scare you, pinky promise."

"Same goes for me, kid," Tony said, a tad bit more seriously than his boyfriend.

Kendall looked at me, laying his hand gently against my cheek; forcing me softly to look into his eyes, "Did that throw anything off for you?"

I barely heard his words; his eyes had ahold of me. I watched as his bottle green irises struggle against the ever expanding rim of his pupils, "No… no, I'm fine."

A toothy grin spread across his lips before he ruffled my hair slightly, then began slowly making his way to the top of the garage. The roof of the large concrete shelves came into view, only one other car resting upon it's surface. Kendall pulled into a parking spot opposite the blue sedan on the other side of the roof, putting the car into park he pulled out a cigarette along with one of the many joints he rolled back at the loft. He handed me his phone while lighting his cigarette, I held it confused until I felt a tap on the inside of my thigh where Kendall's hand still rested, "Pick something good," he said handing the joint to me as well as a lighter. I took them both from him and watched as he handed another joint back to his uncle while lighting his cigarette simultaneously. I unlocked the phone and scrolled through the throng of music at my fingertips, selecting a song by an artist I had never heard before.

***Artist: Lana Del Rey/Song: Yayo***

The angelic voice of the singer put small goose bumps on my arms; I could literally feel the tone of it in my heart. I saw the flick of a lighter in my peripheral, turning my head slightly I saw Harry holding a flame to the end of the marijuana filled slip of paper. I took that as a cue to do the same.

"That should calm your nerves a little bit," Kendall chimed as I took the first puff of the joint. I felt the smoke, fill my lungs, and when I say felt I mean literally felt it pooling in my lungs expanding them to the bounds of my ribcage. It burned slightly, but smoothed out after a few seconds. On the exhale I could feel the tension leave my shoulders, and worry that I had previously had all but evaporated from my body.

"Mmm," I purred as the last flicker of smoke spilled from my nose, "it's weird how much that actually helps."

"You know what's really weird," Kendall murmured with the joint in his lips, he took it gently between his fingers. He shaped his mouth in a slight 'O' and blew a small smoke ring toward me, "What's really weird is the fact that you're tripping on acid right now. Wait until the guys hear about this at school on Monday."

"They won't believe it," I said, swiping my index finger through the ring causing it to swirl around each knuckle, "but so far it's going to be an interesting story to tell."

A smirk spread across his lips as he handed me the joint to me, "So… you're having a good time then?"

"So far," I whispered watching as he took a long drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke spill up into his nose. He quirked an eyebrow urging me to answer his question, I took a pull of the joint before answering, "So far things are going quite well, I kind of feel like the copper coil that's in the middle of a light bulb… if that makes sense."

"Like you're on fire," Kendall Questioned, turning to face me, crossing his legs awkwardly in his seat, "or in the sense that you feel really bright?"

"More like in the sense that I'm alive," I chimed absentmindedly.

He took the joint that I was holding out to him, taking it between his lips and pulling it deeply. He removed it from his lips, letting the smoke fall from his lips in to a large milky cloud before sucking it all back in.

"That was pretty," I whispered bowing my head in slight embarrassment.

"Thank you," he said handing me the joint. I went to take it from him, but the attempt was in vain when he pulled it away. "Wait, I want to do something," he purred, leaning forward, "Come here, Lo."

I was confused, but complied, sitting on my knees and turning towards him. _Does he want to kiss me, _I couldn't help but ask myself as he yearned for me to come closer with the curl of his finger. I leaned closer to him, our faces only a few inches apart, "Alright," he said softly, placing his hand on the nape of my neck, "when I say go, I want you to suck in air as hard as possible."

I nodded, but was confused. I closed my eyes for a split second, feeling his fingers play lightly with the hairs behind my ear. When I opened them, it was merely seconds before Kendall's nose swept past mine; I braced myself for the lips contact, but it never came.

A muffled "go" slipped from his lips and I did as I was told, sucking in air as hard as I possibly could. Feeling the smoke fill my lungs faster than it ever had before I pulled back, bracing myself for the coughing fit.

"Holy cow," I stammered out as the smoke from my lungs clouded the entire front seat; watching through squinted eyes as Kendall pulled the joint from his lips, burning end first.

"That Lo," he said before flipping the joint around and taking a few puffs, "is called a shotgun."

"Why do they call it that," I asked with a smile as I let my head roll back and my eyes glaze over.

"Well…" Kendall began, taking a drag of his cigarette and flicking the ash into the back seat, "I'm not entirely sure."

I chuckled at his inability to explain as he took the last drag of his cigarette and flicked it out of his window, "Harry, Tony!"

"Kendall, there's no reason to yell, they're right in the back seat," I said as he turned off the car and handed me the joint. He quirked an eyebrow at me before pointing into the back seat; I took a drag off the joint and shifted my gaze to the back, and what I saw struck something within me that I hadn't felt in all my years of denying my true self, _jealousy._

"Tony," Kendall yelled as his hand made its way into the back landing upside the back of Tony's head, "get your tongue out of my uncle's throat, we need to head down."

"Party pooper," Harry said through pouted lips.

"Cry me a river," Kendall chimed as he got out of the car, spinning around a few times. He made his way around to my door and opened it, "Are you ready for another first experience?"

"And what might that be," I asked with enthusiasm that I didn't know I was capable of.

"Wait, one sec," he said as he slid off his coat and threw it into the car after retrieving his cigarettes and lighter from the inside pocket.

"Kendall, it's cold outside, you're going to be freezing in just a tank top," I exclaimed as I went to grab his coat from the front seat. I turned around and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the sight of Kendall peeling his pants from his legs, "Kendall, are you crazy?!"

He looked up at me with a smile, "Make sure not to let that joint go out."

"Logan," I turned around to see both Harry and Tony in nothing but skimpy under wear and suspenders, "first of all, puff on that."

I did as Harry instructed, the THC calming my nerves instantly, I turned to see Kendall pulling on his boots before adjusting his knee high socks into their rightful place. "Logan," it was Tony who spoke this time, "second of all, where we're headed there will be absolutely no need for a coat."

"Or clothes at all for that matter," Harry chimed as he jumped on Tony's back.

"Why wouldn't we need clothes," I questioned as I followed and removed my coat, leaving me in nothing but on of Kendall's oversized tank tops. The cold sending chills down my spine.

"Because," Kendall said as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, "where we're going it'll be hot."

I could've died right then, I was surrounded by everything Kendall, his smell, his voice, his touch igniting my senses all at once, "W-Why will it be h-hot," I managed to stammer out as his hand slid along my arm and his fingers grasped the joint in my hand.

"We're going to a rave," he chuckled into my ear, putting the nearly nonexistent roach in between his lips and inhaling, "have you ever been to one before?"

"Nope, never."

"Well you're in for a real treat," Harry chimed taking my hand and pulling me from Kendall's embrace.

"You are, kid," Tony spoke taking a drag from the joint as he stood in front of Kendall, "you ready, Kenny?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I watched as they put each other's last remaining sliver of a joint to the other's lips and inhaled sharply sucking the ember down into their lungs.

"Whoo, good job baby," Harry yelled before lacing his fingers with mine and guiding me toward the stairwell, "we'll meet you boys at the bottom. I turned just in time to catch Kendall staring at me, he lifted his fingers to his lips and blew me a kiss. A blush crept up to my cheeks as Harry and I descended the stairs.

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

"You're totally in love," Tony mocked as I locked up the car and lit a cigarette.

"No, maybe intense infatuation," I said as I slid my cigarettes into my left sock and followed Tony toward the stairwell, "but no, not love."

"You gonna make a move," he asked as he lit his own cigarette.

"You sound like our friend Jo," I chuckled out as we descended the stairs, "and, again no, not yet at least."

"Why the hell not," he exclaimed as we made our way toward the next floor.

"I need him to be sure," I whispered, avoiding my pseudo uncle's gaze.

"Sure of what exactly?"

I sighed not knowing exactly how to explain this to a person who didn't entirely know the situation, "Just… I need him to be sure that it's me that he wants to be with."

"Can I give you some advice," he asked as we paused before exiting the stairwell. I looked out the glass door to where Logan and Harry were having an animated conversation jabout something unknown.

"Of course," I said with a smile, taking a long drag of my cigarette.

"You don't often find someone that looks at you like that," he whispered, motioning his head toward the door. Turning I caught Logan staring at me with those big brown eyes, his face lighting up when I shot him a crooked smile, "Don't let him slip through your fingers."

"I don't plan to," I spoke matter-of-factly as I leant in and placed a kiss on Tony's cheek, "but thanks for the reassurance."

"Anytime, Kenny," he chimed sweeping a few locks of my hair out of my face before walking outside and wrapping his arms around Harry's midsection, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I followed standing next to Logan, who looked up at me with a smile which I returned immediately, "Do you have money for the admission, Kendall?"

"Meredith is there, she's already got us covered," I said as we began to walk the short distance toward the warehouse where the rave was being held, "she's waiting outside for us."

"Sweet," Harry yelled before grabbing Tony's hand and prancing past us turning only to ask if it was at the usual place.

I nodded in response watching them happily run down to the corner and turn left. I laughed before looking over at Logan who had a questioning look on his face, "What are you pondering, my love?"

He shook his head before looking up at me, "I'm just noticing how much larger the world is than normal."

"What do you mean," I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Like, everything just seems more spread out," he said as he spread his arms out in front of him, "like the streets are wider, the night sky seems more vast than normal. Even us, I mean, I know that we're only less than two feet apart but it seems like so much more."

I rubbed my chin while taking in my surroundings, I wasn't experiencing what he was; but I could tell that it was really unnerving him. I took the opportunity to reach between us and lace our fingers together, pulling him closer to me, "No need to worry, I'm never too far away."

"You're too much," he said with a chuckle as we rounded the corner and began making our way down the street, "do you feel that?"

I did, the small repetitive the reverberating through the side, "Makes sense, we are pretty close to the venue."

"Is that why that small cluster of people is up there," Logan asked as we got closer and closer to the warehouse.

"That would be the reason why," I chuckled as his hand tightened in mine, "hey, there's no reason to be nervous or scared. Raves are all about love and stuff, no one here's going to hurt you."

He looked up at me as he usually did for reassurance, "are they going to search you for drugs?"

"This is Chicago, Lo," I said with a sly smile, "and we're about to be in the middle of drug central."

He took a deep breath as we walked up to Harry, Tony and Meredith, "You're going to be the end of me, Knight."

"I wouldn't doubt that," I chimed before letting go of his hand to hug Meredith, "hey baby, what have we missed."

"Well, Krewella is in the middle of their set," she said as I heard the familiar ring of one of my favorite songs by them.

"Shit, I need to get in there now," I exclaimed as she held up two wristbands for both Logan and myself, "Gimme!" I ripped them from her hand and hastily connected mine around my wrist, then did the same to Logan, "Alright things are going to be really crazy in there. A bunch of half-naked people dancing around, loud music, crazy lights," I yelled and when his eyes went wide I cupped his face with my hands, "hey, don't worry, just hold my hand while I lead us to a less crowded section if possible. Keep your eyes on me the whole time."

"Alright, please don't lose me in there," Logan whispered shakily.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said with a smile as I laced our fingers and entered the large concrete structure. _Alright, he we go, time to feel alive._

* * *

When we entered Krewella was in the middle of one of their less upbeat songs, so getting through the crowd was relatively easy considering. I looked in Logan's direction, he looked extremely nervous as wove through the throng of bodies. I tightened my grip on his hand and smiled at him watching his pupils strain against his irises with every flash of the strobe.

"Kendall," I heard him yell as he pointed towards a space big enough for a few people to our left.

"Perfect," I chimed leading us to that area just as the song ended and the lights we went out. I hurried to the spot knowing that things were about to get wild.

***Song: Come and Get It / Artist: Krewella***

I could hear the intro of my favorite song by the artist on the stage, the acid being taken to the next level with anticipation. I tried to let go of Logan's hand but his grip only tightened at the loosening of my fingers. I pulled his close to whisper in his ear, "You're not going to enjoy yourself if you don't lose yourself to the music," I pulled back to look at him, he smiled with a nod as he released his grip on me and began to bounce around.

I smiled and did my best to maintain eye contact with him as the chorus started up and forced me to close my eyes as I screamed the words as I jumped around, "Come and get it one more time, whoa, if you want to lose your mind, whoa." The music was getting harder and faster and I began to move my feet back and forth as the break down hit and the crowd lit up with the strobe.

Logan looked so beautiful as the lights lit up his face, his eyes closed and his mouth agape as he double fist pumped the air and jumped around, I couldn't resist reaching forward and grabbing him by the waist pulling him towards me. He looked shocked at first before a bright smile graced his lips as he turned around and pressed himself flush against me. I placed my chin on his shoulder as the bass took ahold of me, resting my hands on his hips I began to move my pelvis with the sway of his backside. I buried my face in his neck as the bass got lower, my fingernails digging into his jeans as his hands gripped at my hair. _This is too much for me to handle._

Just then the song ended, he turned his head toward me causing our foreheads to rest together, "Smoke a joint," he mumbled, punctuating his question with a smile.

"I think that I'm in love," I said as I pulled the cigarettes from my pocket and pulled out a joint.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

The abundance of things that I was feeling at the moment were absolutely overwhelming. Happiness, excitement, lust, frustration, even the bad ones were magnificent. Harry, Tony and Meredith had found us sometime near the end of Krewella's set, then a smaller named artist played as the stage was set up for the main event. We danced like idiots for a while before we all decided it was time for a group smoke break.

"Don't hog the joint you two," Harry yelled as we sat on a cat walk that seemed to be a hundred feet above the crowd.

"Are we even allowed to be up here," I asked as Kendall passed another joint to the three next to us, dancing slightly to the music.

"Probably not," he said as he passed me the joint.

"Perfect."

"We do, however need to hurry," he said as he lit a cigarette, "there's no way In hell I'm not going to be down there when Nero starts their set."

"What's so special about them," I asked, earning dumfounded looks from each of my companions, "what?!"

"Nothing," Kendall said with a smile as he took the joint from me, "you're just adorable is all?"

"You phrased that like it was a question," I exclaimed as I stood and made my way towards the stairs we had used to get up here in the first place.

I could hear the clank of Kendall's boots against the metal of the catwalk before arms wrapped around my midsection, "Don't think that you're getting away from me that easily."

The sound of his smoke damaged voice against my ear ignited something in me, causing me to turn in his embrace and lace my arms around his neck, "And don't think that you can solve everything by being sweet."

He gasped, his hold on me tightening, pulling me impossibly closer, "That's, like, all I have going for me though!"

"It's far from all you have going for you," I said as he lay his forehead against mine.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," I whispered as I stood on my toes, inching my lips closer to his. This was it, I was finally going to make my feelings for Kendall known; I was finally going to take that step and take ownership of my emotions. All I had to do was close the short distance between us, "Kendall…"

"What, Lo," he said, but before I could speak it got unexplainably quiet causing Kendall to turn his head toward the stage, his face lighting up with excitement, "wait, hold that thought."

"But.." I began to protest, but his arms were already from around my waist and he was dragging me down the stairs and back into the crowd. Just then the bass shook the structure of the building, sending shivers through my body as the stage lit up in a rainbow of dancing lights.

***Song: Doomsday / Artist: Nero***

I watched as Kendall lost himself to the music, nothing around him mattered as the song began to build up and the lights struck his form. The beat took ahold of his body and I smiled, _how is it possible for someone to be so beautiful?_

Just as I was about to let the music take control of me I was stopped dead in my place at the sight of a boy not much taller than myself began to dance on Kendall. A flood of anger washed over me at the sight of the boy taking ahold of Kendall and gyrating against him to the pound of the bass. _Why am I so angry,_ I asked myself as the guy stood on his toes to whisper something in Kendall's ear causing him to laugh and shake his head. I'm mad Kendall is supposed to be mine, **mine**, and here this guy is trying to step in on **my** territory. Just as the anger was becoming too much for me I saw the boy snake his arms around Kendall's neck, causing something within me to break. I was done waiting for the right moment to make my feelings known, I was done fearing my family wouldn't accept me.

"Kendall," I yelled just as a small break in the drop silenced the crowd, causing him to leave the embrace of the boy in front of him to look at me. I quickly walked toward him, speeding through the sparse amount of ravers between us. I slightly pushed the random guy out of the way as I wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck, harshly pressing my lips against his. The contact lit a fire in my heart as Kendall slowly touched my feet to the ground, I looked up into his eyes as the song got quiet. The look on his face was stoic as one of his hands came to rest on my hip, the music slowly building around us, the oncoming drop inevitable. Just as I felt the music around us was about to start up again Kendall's hand came to rest on my cheek, he ran his thumb along my bottom lip before closing the distance between us placing his lips hard against mine as the crowd lit up with the flash of the strobes.

Our lips moved together hungrily as the music around us influenced the rhythm of the kiss. I twisted my hands in his hair as his hands gripped strongly on my hips, pulling me flush against his. I don't know what took over me as I ran my tongue across the seam of his lips, but Kendall knew what UI wanted. He parted his lips as I tongues danced subtly against each other.

We pulled apart for air as the song came to a close, both breathing heavily as the lights went up. He rested his forehead against mine, his left hand cupping my face as a smile graced his lips, "Any regrets?"

"Not one," I said confidently as I placed my lips against his once again, the next song building up around us.

**YAY, they finally kissed. Sorry that it took longer than normal, but it finally happened! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. The next one shall be posted as soon as possible. I love you guys, thanks for reading.**


End file.
